Moonlight and Midnight
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Yaoi. Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee. A gem created from spilled blood... A world-wide search shows Allen and CO. just how destructive and beautiful love is...and what does the god of love, Eros, have to do with it? Story is on Hiatus
1. Crimson Tears

Hey all! What's up? This is gonna be a full length story. (The outline I made is telling me it might run up to chapter 40.)

I haven't written this way in a long time, so sorry for the errors. (Even though I've re-read it like a million times.)

This story is currently being beta'ed by my sister and myself. English is not my first language, so sorry for my poor grammar. It's not intentional.

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

_**Author's note:**_ () Words inside parenthesis are being said within the character's mind.

Allen:( Kanda is a sexy beast.)

Also, the tale of the Crimson Tear is based loosely off of the game Legend of Heroes, A Tear of Vermilion.

* * *

_** Moonlight and Midnight**_

_**Chapter 1: Crimson Tears**_

-

-

-

-

_"__Soft light that envelops the night sky_

_gives birth to a new place in time._

_Where one needs the other_

_just to survive._

_ Silver lining that ties the night sky_

_gives us an eternal bond,_

_graced by god's love._

_The line that follows the darkened waters  
_

_Moonlight and Midnight."_

-

Allen took a deep breath as he closed the cover after he finished reading the small passage. The book, which didn't seem like more that 100 pages long, had caught the young man's attention.

It was beautiful, with all it's black leather covering and golden lining and it was an automatic reaction to take it with him.

Lenalee, who had been with the boy for a good portion of the day, sighed contently.

_"_Allen... that's really pretty."

He smiled at the Chinese girl and pointed to the book in his hands.

"This book was sitting on the table in the cafeteria. It looked interesting, so I took it. That poem was in it."

"I wonder who likes poetry around here. Russell-san does but..."

Allen gently traced the intricate, golden markings on the cover. The poem itself was nice but it was the deeper meaning of it that had struck a chord in his heart.

"…'a new place in time', huh?..." He whispered to himself. Timcanpy fluttered its wings on Allen's shoulder.

"Allen-kun?"

"Oh! Ah, sorry..."

"I said, it looks like it was checked out of the library."

"Hmmm…"

"Oi! Lenalee! Allen!" Sounded a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lavi. What's up?"

The red-haired boy smiled. The young man had been spending almost all of his time at the order nowadays. Bookman had told Lavi that he could stay as long as he kept up his studies and didn't forget his place.

The two teens smiled at their hyperactive friend.

"Ah! I was so bored. I just got back from a mission in Germany. One of the girls said _'Ein was für sonderbares schauendes Zicklein_.' That means I'm hot, right!"

Allen, who still wasn't good with foreign languages, shook his head.

Lenalee chuckled under her breath.

"Urr…I'm pretty sure she said 'what a weird-looking kid'. Actually, I'm positive that's what she said."

Lavi pouted but grinned again. "I guess my looks are too refined for someone like her."

Allen chuckled, which caught Lavi's attention.

"Hey, Allen? What are you doing with Yu-chan's book?"

"Eh?"

Allen looked down at the book for a moment before he snapped back to attention.

"EH!? It's Kanda's book!?" Allen and Lenalee asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I saw him secretly check it out of the library. He got mad yesterday when he lost it."

Lavi paused for a moment.

"Oh crap, Allen! YOU took Kanda's book!"

"I-I didn't know!" Allen declared in a panicked voice.

Lenalee ran her hand through her shortened hair.

"(So…Kanda likes poetry? Even_ I_ didn't know that.)"

Allen sighed. "Does this mean I have to bring it back to him?"

Lavi laughed. "Don't worry Allen, I'm sure he won't kill you……or if he does, I'm sure he'll make it painless."

"How reassuring…"

-

-

-

-

Down the hall, Kanda was ready to go report to Komui about his next mission when he spotted Allen staggering stupidly down the hall. Why was it that he always ran into that stupid bean sprout?

He decided to ignore it but when Allen caught sight of him, he shrieked loudly.

"Gah! Damned Moyashi! Don't yell so fucking loud. I haven't slept in days…"

"Ah heh…yeah…sorry." Allen slowly looked up at Kanda as he rubbed his temples. Dark circles could be seen under his eyes.

That meant two things. One: He was telling the truth about not sleeping in days and Two: He must be extremely irritable.

"(I'd better tread lightly.) Um, So Kanda, I found this in the café and didn't know if it belonged to anyone…do you know by any chance?"

Kanda opened one eye and immediately opened the other one.

"Hey! I've been wondering who stole it!"

Allen raised his hands to his face, a defensive gesture.

"I-I didn't steal it! I found it on the table and picked it up. I took it with me without realizing it."

"Hmph. I'm taking it back." Kanda declared, quickly plucking it out of the younger exorcist's hands.

"Uhh…you're welcome?" Allen said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Kanda walked around Allen and kept going.

"Sometimes…I really wonder how someone who's such an asshole manages to get around." Allen growled to Timcanpy, before he walked off to meet with Lenalee and Lavi again.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Lavi asked smirking.

"The same as it usually does. He insulted me and left on his grouchy way." Allen sighed.

Lenalee sweat dropped. "Ah heh heh…"

"Allen!" Called a sweet voice.

"Eh? Oh,_ Miranda."_

Lenalee smiled. "Miranda, how's it going?"

The dark haired girl smiled bashfully.

"Ah, Lenalee-chan…it's going well."

Lavi grinned. "So, how badly did Komui reprimand you for breaking his favorite mug?"

Allen covered his hand with his face.

Miranda sighed, frowning. "He put me on toilet duty…for a week...even after a mission...sigh." Her face turned blue as that familiar aura of depression began surrounding the German woman.

"Heh…_THAT _sounds bad…" The Chinese girl gently placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him about it, after he speaks to us."

"Eh? Whattaya mean?" Lavi asked.

Miranda snapped to attention. "Oh, right! Komui-san wants to see you three."

Lavi and Allen blinked at each and Lenalee sighed.

"Well, we'd better go."

-

-

-

-

The Twenty-nine year old supervisor was sitting at his desk, talking to Kanda when Allen and the other two walked in.

"Komui-san--eep! Kanda…!"

"Che…Moyashi…"

Allen frowned and whispered under his breath. "Bakanda…" This readily got a laugh out of Lavi.

Kanda, not wanting to make a scene in front of Komui, ignored the insult, although he would be sure to remember it later.

Komui simply smiled.

"Glad to see you Allen-kun, Lavi." Then, it began…

"Ah! Baby sister!" The supervisor cried out in joy, tightly embracing the girl who popped a vein at this.

"Niisan… this really isn't the time…" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I was so happy to see you. Did you grow again?" He asked smugly which out him a whack upside the head.

"Yo, sister complex! The mission?" Kanda asked, clutching his fist as so not to lose his patients. Lavi swung his arm around Kanda's neck.

"Come on, Yu-chan, lighten up a bit! We're all one big family!"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kanda yelled, unsheathing his sword, attacking Lavi with it, causing him to crash into Allen.

Allen fell to the ground as did Lavi.

"(One very dysfunctional family.)" Reever noted from his spot behind Komui's desk.

"Kill two morons with one stone…" Kanda snorted.

Lavi plopped up on his elbows and grinned down at Allen who blinked.

"Hey, we've gotta stop meeting like this." Lavi smirked which caused Allen to push at his shoulder.

"Stop it, Lavi. Get off."

"Aww…you're so cute when you struggle."

Komui grinned down at them. "Now, now boys. None of that wily-nily stuff here. I asked you all here because I need to ask my top Exorcists some things."

"There's one of us here who's out of line then…" Allen whispered. Kanda smirked, seeming to be in an even fouler mood than he was in previously.

"I guess that means idiot Moyashi should leave then…"

Komui sweat dropped. "Uhh…ahem, well…anyways, there have been strange reports of disappearances worldwide, in some specific locations. The disappearances were, at first, nothing for us to look into but now I hear there have been reports of Akuma in the area. We have reason to believe innocence may be involved."

"W-What exactly is happening?" Allen asked, concern in his voice.

"Well…" Komui began. "Have you ever heard of the Crimson Tears?"

"Crimson Tears?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes…it is a jewel that was lost a long time ago. A blood crystal, if you will. Eh…the legend goes...

Once upon a time, in a land filled with war and magic, a young boy named Akai was left tragically alone after the church he lived in was destroyed by some religious martyrs called Lucifer's Apostles. His family had all died long ago, except for his sister, who had been kidnapped by the martyrs for their own devilish purposes.

After wandering for a couple of mouths, he made it to a small rural village were there lived another young boy, who immediately be-friended the traveling boy.

The village boy was the only child in the village and had been leading a life in isolation. He poured all his affection towards this stranger.

Having known no love other then this, Akai fell in love with the blond village boy. The village boy, in turn, fell in love with the other but the village did not approve of this relationship, so they sent the boy and his lover into exile.

Akai begged the villagers not to send one of their own out but the boy simply smiled, saying that all he needed was him.

Thus began their maddening and deep love. They traveled together and never separated from each other. Akai searched the lands for his sister, who was known as "the daughter who was loved my god".

On their travels, Akai was reunited with his sister, who had escaped the hands of Lucifer's apostles.

He became a fine swordsman and began living the life that he had always wanted. But one day, the evil force that had taken away his beloved family at one point, attacked again.

Akai gave it his all to protect the only ones he loved but he was gravely injured, almost to the point of death.

Before the final blow, the village boy, the one the traveling boy had met, stood in front of his love, taking a sphere to the heart.

He died in his love's arms, telling him that he wanted him to live and be happy. Akai let out a cry as loud as the ocean when it crashes upon rocks.

The blood of his lover, blanketing his hands. The boy's blood glowed hotly as if calling to something out in the distance.

Because his feelings of love were so strong, the Greek god of love himself, Eros, appeared before him.

" This boy who has died in your arms was one of my angels of love. I shall let you forever be with the one you love…" Eros then gave the boy a sword that glowed with a soft, red light.

"You know what you must do…." Whispered the angel of love.

The village boy smiled; finally gathering the rest of his strenght, he slayed the monster.

He then kissed his only sister as if saying good-bye.

She begged him not to go but he claimed.

"I have already died…but fear not, dear sister. I shall be an angel of love who will watch over you."

Placing his lover's head in his lap, he stabbed himself with the sword Eros had given him, transforming him and his lover into Eros' angels.

Eros, touched by the love that the two boys shared, turned the blood that stained the grass into a crimson jewel for them to be remembered. Because the village boy that had died had spiritual magic within him, it is said that the jewel also held a spectacular power and had been sought out...but has never been found."

-

-

-

Komui let out a breath. "Blah...I'm tongue-tied."

Kanda snorted. "_Surely_ that's just a tale."

Allen thought about it for a moment. "I remember once… I was in London and I heard of this legend before. It's very popular among women. They say that the crimson jewel was beautiful but it had gotten sold to a twisted aristocrat and it was never heard of again."

Lavi nodded. "I read the same thing in a report that Bookman had in his collection. It said that it was actually Akai's sister who had possession of it last."

"Well, what does this have to do with the Akuma attacks?" Lenalee asked.

"So, I heard rumors about people seeing glowing bouts of red lights when people have been disappearing. I also hear that one woman swears that she saw a red jewel in the shape of a teardrop…Everything that has been going on has been romantically related."

"We're going on a rumor?"

"It's the only lead we have so far...besides, I've got a feeling that if the jewel does exist, it might not be magic but innocence…for all we know, it might very well be the heart."

"This might explain the Akuma attacks! Komui-san, let me go!" Allen yelled.

"Me too, Niisan!" Lenalee chimed in.

"Actually, you're all going."

Kanda grunted. "Komui, I'm more than capable of doing this alone."

"You!" Komui pointed at Kanda dramatically. "You are not socially capable of doing this alone. You all have your strength's. This is why I'm insistent that you _all_ go."

"Che…"

"Guess that means, you're stuck with us, Bakanda." Allen said smugly.

"Damn you, Moyashi."

Lavi nodded. "So, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be ready, all of you."

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda made their way to the cafeteria.

Lavi spoke. "This must be really serious if he's sending four exorcists."

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah…I wonder if there have many casualties."

"I'll save all the pretty girls!" Lavi announced. The Chinese girl smiled.

"Ha ha…that's if they don't think you're weird."

"Aww, that's mean, Lenalee. Do you think I'm weird?"

"Should I be honest?"

Meanwhile, Allen couldn't seem to get his mind of the poem he had read before. He turned towards Kanda, who looked like he would fall asleep sitting up.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"That page you folded over…I really liked the poem. "Moonlight and Midnight" right?"

The black haired samurai looked surprised for a moment but his eyes narrowed back down.

"Hmph. Did you even understand it?"

"Kind of…one can't exist without the other…moonlight should follow midnight…and vice-versa."

"So…you like poetry?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"Not particularly…but I liked this one." Allen smiled.

Kanda didn't smile. That would be out of his character. But Allen could've sworn that he was a flicker of something that wasn't anger in his eyes.

"It was all right…guess you're not so annoying today. Just make sure you don't get in the way."

Allen sighed. "Yeah…It's a pleasure going on this mission with you too."

-End Chapter One-

TBC. Tell me if I should continue. Reviews always appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Legend of the Two Lovers' Point

So, here is chapter two. It's kind of short and slightly boring but please read it so you can understand the story later.

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

Author's notes: Nothing significant to report...oh, except that I had to go through and fix my page breaks...ARGH!

* * *

_**Moonlight and Midnight**_

_Chapter 2: Legend of the Two Lovers Point_

-

-

-

-

After a good night's rest, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and, grudgingly, Kanda decided to meet in the Café for lunch before they decided to head over to Komui's office to gather the details for the long mission.

"Niisan said the mission could take as long as a year!"

Lenalee told Lavi while Allen and Kanda scuffled over who got to order from Jeryy first.

Lavi stuffed some noodles in his mouth.

"Really?" He asked with his mouth stuffed. Timcanpy flew over to Lavi and landed on his head but he paid no mind to it.

The girl shook her head. "I wonder…if we'll all be okay. Do you think Allen-kun and Kanda will be all right?"

"Why wouldn't they be? They might be stronger than us."

"I mean…before they kill each other?" She said, pointing to the two boys, both with their anti-Akuma weapons activated.

Lavi laughed nervously and Lenalee sighed.

-

-

-

-

"Okay, here is a map of the areas that you will all explore. The two maps that I hand to you, Lavi, will be the two areas the both of you will be starting out. Since I know you have an impeccable memory, I want you to memorize these two first." Komui gave two paper maps to the hammer wielder.

"Sister, I want you to hold on to these other eight."

When Lenalee was handed the maps, she scanned them over.

"Brother, one of these is in London. Shouldn't we start there?"

"Hmm…" Komui made a goofy face. "Really?"

"Niisan!"

"Hmm…nah. I want you to go to the places I have picked out first. Akuma are rapidly appearing there more than the other places. "

"So…" Kanda began. "You ARE going to fill us in on these areas before we venture the area, right?"

"But of course, my dear grouch." Komui grinned.

"The two areas you will be traveling to are Guam and Spain. I want you all in Guam first."

"Ohh…" Allen paused for a second. "They speak Spanish, right?"

Lenalee smiled. "The people in Guam actually speak a language called Chamorro."

"Better learn it right, Moyashi." Kanda said, a smirk evident in his voice.

Allen pouted. "Hmph…"

"Tamuning, Guam or more exactly, Tumon Bay, Guam is where you will be heading. There is an area around there called _Two Lovers Point._ The cliff line, overlooking the Philippine Sea, is the site of an ancient Chamorro legend…"

Lavi pounded his fist in his hand. "Oh yeah! The legend tells of two lovers who, forbidden from being together in life, leaped to their deaths from the cliff side so they could be together in eternity or something like that."

"Needless to say, the locals are starting to wonder if the lovers are starting to come back and curse them. Go their quickly. The finders who will accompany you are waiting outside with your tickets. Finders stationed all around the world have all been prepped with the information you'll need."

Komui stood up to open the door for the troublesome foursome.

"All of you, be careful. Even if this is all a bunch of skeptical rumors and myths, Akuma are still involved. Guys, take care of my sister. If anything happens…hehhehehhehhehehhe…" Komui's face turned thin and pale, as if he was trying to imitate a ghost.

"My love ghost will hunt you all down! Kukukuu!"

Lenalee threw a book at her brother. "We'll be going now!"

Allen bowed. "Bye, Komui-san." He squeaked and ran out the door behind Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda rolled his eyes and left.

Komui was left twitching on the ground. "T-take care….ugh…"

* * *

As the newly formed team sat in the car, waiting to reach the airport, Allen picked up a book they had brought along for research purposes. He flipped through it.

"Let's see…Ah, here it is, Two Lovers Point. Once long ago, in the time when Spain ruled Guam, there was a proud family living in Hagatna, the capital city. The father was a wealthy Spanish aristocrat and the mother was the daughter of a great Chamorro chief. The family owned land and were highly esteemed by all, Chamorro and Spanish alike.

Their daughter was a beautiful girl, admired by all for her honesty, modesty, and perfectly natural charm. Her beauty bestowed the greatest pride and dignity unto her family…"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Enough reading, Moyashi. I bet it's the same, sappy, love story as before."

"Oh hush, Yu-chan." Lavi scolded, which got him a nasty glare from the annoyed swordsman.

Sweeping her bangs out of her face, Lenalee ushered Allen to continue reading.

He nodded.

"One day, the girl's father arranged for her to take a powerful Spanish captain as her husband. When the girl discovered this, she was so distraught that she ran from

Hagatna all the way to the north of Guam until she found a secluded and peaceful shore.

There, on the moonlit shore, she met and fell in love with a young warrior from a very modest Chamorro family. He was gentle, with a strong build, and had eyes that search for meaning in the stars.

When the girl's father learned of the two lovers, he grew angry and demanded that she marry the Spanish captain at once. That day at sundown, she stole away to the same high point along the shore, and once again met her Chamorro lover.

Her father, the captain, and all the Spanish soldiers pursued the lovers up to the high cliff above Tumon Bay. The lovers found themselves trapped between the edge of the cliff and the approaching soldiers. All the young warrior could do was warn them to stay back, and the father ordered the soldiers to halt.

The lovers tied their long black hair into a single knot. And acting as if they were entirely alone, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed for the final time. Then they leaped over the long, deep cliff into the roaring waters below.

Her father and all who remained rushed to the edge to stare in great anguish…"

"Distressed enough to call her back from the dead?" Lavi asked.

Allen sighed. "Who knows…?"

"But this is a legend. If, let's say, it DID happen, that would have had to have happened decades ago." Kanda pointed out.

"Well, we'll see…Lenalee, where are the other locations?" Allen asked, patting Timcanpy gently.

"Hmm…Well, Guam and Spain…and then, in order, it's Canada, USA, England, France, Germany, Russia, China, and then to Japan."

Lavi shook his head. "Ugh…NO! Not Germany again! I just finished a mission there a week ago!"

Kanda growled. "So? Imagine how many times we've had missions in France and England."

Allen's eyes fluttered softly at the mention of England and couldn't help it when thoughts of Mana flooded his mind. He use to scrounge around for pocket change so that Mana could buy him mythology books.

As soon as he felt one of his friends staring at him, he picked his head up and smiled.

"B-but, I've never been to the U.S before!"

"Hmph…" He heard Kanda say under his breath.

Allen sighed. He wondered how long it would be before they reached the airport…

...he also wondered how much longer he would have to stay cramped next to the most unsociable person in the world.

-End Chapter Two-

I know, short chapter, but this is mostly to set up the story and to set up the areas they'll be traveling to. The legends used are a mix of actual myths and stuff I make up.

So, still interested? Please review.


	3. A Haunting Soul

Here's Chapter Three.

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

* * *

_**Moonlight and Midnight**_

_ Chapter Three: A Haunting Soul_

-

-

-

-

Metal wings glided swiftly through the cold air above. The airplane was almost at its destination, Tamuning, Guam.

Kanda rubbed his forehead attentively. "This has been the longest three hours of my life…" He sighed. The mission that he had been assigned on before required him to keep a twenty-four hour watch for about a week.

Kanda didn't mind losing a couple of days worth of sleep but a week? Then Komui had the nerve to send him on another mission?

Yep, needless to say, Kanda was pissed.

Allen, who couldn't seem to sit still on the ride, saw the look of aggravation on his face.

The small boy sighed.

"(Well, rather than let his anger fester, I'd better let him take out his frustrations on me…)"

And doing perhaps the bravest thing he could ever do, he walked up to Kanda.

"Oi, Bakanda…"

"Shut up, Moyashi…" He growled, turning his head towards the window.

The smaller exorcist took an internal deep breath and sat next to the annoyed samurai.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Allen asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why's that any business of yours? Just leave. We still have an hour until we land."

Allen pouted angrily. "God, your attitude is the worst! Here I am, swallowing my pride to see if you're all right for the sake of the mission, and all you can do is…uphphph!"

Kanda's hand instantly went to cover Allen's mouth.

"Enough… you're right, I'm sorry."

Allen's hand moved up to touch Kanda's forehead. "Bakanda, are you running a fever?"

"Moyashi…!" He growled evilly, his hand grasping at Mugen's handle.

"Just kidding." Allen took another look at the dark circles that plagued the other man's face.

"You haven't slept?"

"…I did sleep a little yesterday but eight hours doesn't exactly add up to almost a week's worth. I can't seem to stay asleep…" he said, wondering why he was even explaining his situation to the annoying shrimp.

Allen reached in his pocket and pulled out a small case. Opening it, he pulled out two small pills.

"Sleeping pills. Have them." Allen said with a half smile.

"Hmph…What the hell are you doing with those?" Kanda looked away from the snow-haired boy but when he saw that he wasn't moving, he turned back.

"I won't charge you." Allen laughed.

Kanda slowly grabbed the pills from Allen's hand.

"Y'know…when we land, it'll be eight. I'm sure the only thing we're gonna do is survey the area. Maybe you should head to the hotel."

"Che…As if, Moyashi. We're on a mission, not vacation."

"But won't your performance be hindered by your lack of sleep?" Allen leaned towards the taller man.

"AND if anything happens, Lavi, Lenalee, and I will be there…"

"Oh, THAT'S reassuring." Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Kanda. You look kind of pale… I'm worried."

Kanda glanced at the pills again.

"Fine… I'll take one once we get to the hotel, BUT if anything happens, come and wake me up. If you hear anything really important, wake me up as well. My golem will be on."

"Hai, Hai…" Allen nodded, secretly wondering if Kanda's lack of sleep led to his giving up the argument.

Kanda didn't scowl this time. He placed his hand on his chin and looked out the window.

"Now, get lost, Moyashi." He said calmly.

"Sigh…you're welcome, Bakanda."

Allen shook his head, jumping from the seat he had occupied and walked over to Lavi and Lenalee, who were playing their third round of cards.

"So, did he bite your head off? Lavi asked, looking up from his hand.

Allen chuckled. "Nah, he only growled. We all know his bark is worse than his bite."

"Hey, I won!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Aw, crap!"

* * *

The airport in Tamuning was exceedingly warm. The finders had already grabbed the luggage and headed to the hotel. After that, they would scout the area.

Meanwhile, they stepped outside where it was slightly cooler…but not by much.

"Damn! It's so hot!" Lavi exclaimed as he peeled off his jacket.

Lenalee pushed her hair small bangs away from her forehead, finally thankful to have short hair . "Yeah, no kidding."

Kanda was silent except for the slight growl he let out. Allen looked back at Kanda to see the man looking utterly irritated. He almost felt bad for the guy.

"Guys, let's go ask one of the locals if we can get a cab up to the cliff top." Allen said as he grabbed Lavi and Lenalee's wrists. "I don't sense any Akuma, so I think we'll be okay."

Lenalee turned her head. "Kanda?"

Letting out a sigh, Kanda spoke. "I…I'm going up to the hotel room. I haven't been feeling well. If you need anything, call the room."

Lavi's jaw almost dropped. "Huh? Wha-? Yu-chan, you're taking a break?"

"Grr, it's not a break, you stupid rabbit! And stop calling me by my first name!"

Lenalee blinked in shock. "Well…You haven't been looking well, so I think that's best…"

She turned towards Allen who simply shrugged and waved over a taxi.

"Hey, what's up? You guys tourist? "The cabman asked as he pulled up in front of them.

Allen looked surprised. "Hey, he spoke English!"

The cabman frowned. "Yeah, English is also a national language here. We ARE U.S owned territory, you know."

Lenalee bowed. "I'm sorry for my friend. He didn't mean to insult you."

Allen blushed slightly. "Opps, sorry."

Lavi walked over. "Ah, Yu-chan went to the hotel already. I didn't know it was only across the street. And what's with this place? I was expecting tropical trees and coconuts, but it looked like a lame tourist attraction."

"Lavi!" Lenalee and Allen whispered harshly. The cabman laughed slightly.

"Ah, teenagers... Anyway, anything I can do for you guys?"

"Actually, we're looking to see the Two Lovers Point in Tumon.

The cabman raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, amigos. The park's closed nights after eight pm."

Lenalee nodded. "Good. We're from an organization that investigated strange phenomenon and we have come to see the area."

"Strange phen…Oh, you guys are the ones they sent from the Black Order, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"The chief told me about you guys. How about I take you over to see him first?"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"That might be for the best."

-

-

-

On the cab drive to the chief's house, Allen got more than a couple of chills up his spine.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?" Lenalee turned towards the passenger's seats when she noticed Allen twitch again.

"Ah heh heh…Dunno. I'll be fine, though." He laughed.

Lavi leaned onto Allen's shoulder. "Coming down with a cold? Maybe you should've stayed in the hotel with Yu-chan."

"Me? Stuck in a hotel room with Kanda? I'd rather fight twelve level three Akuma." Allen exclaimed, pushing Lavi off his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be THAT bad, "Moyashi!" Lavi chuckled as he got kicked. "I'm sure he'd be good."

"It's Allen!"

"Whatever, Moyashi!" He said, "shooing" Timcanpy off Allen's head so that he could give him a noogie.

"Kawaii, little bean sprout!" Lavi cooed.

"Nooo!" Allen cried. "Don't touch me there!"

"Knock it off, you two." Lenalee scolded when she saw Timcanpy land atop the head of the car. She turned back to the driver.

"So, how long has Two Lover's Point been a tourist park?"

The cabdriver rubbed his wrinkled forehead.

"Let me think…not too long ago. Maybe five years? Some old dude brought it and everything was fine until six months ago. That's when his nephew brought it from him for a lot of money. That's also when people started seeing strange things, claiming they heard noises and to this day, fifty people have gone missing. Which, by the way, were usually couples who went to the park at night. We haven't even gotten couples to reserve weddings here anymore."

Lavi sat up. "Hmm, so it's hurting the business…this may just be me, but this doesn't sound like the work of an Akuma. It sounds like foul play in some hare-brained business scheme by some land baron…"

Lenalee nodded. "True but…it must be something…"

Allen twitched. "Ah heh heh…uh…you guys don't think it's a _ghost_, do you?"

Lavi stared smugly at Allen. "Oh, I didn't think of that….maybe it is?"

"Stop it, Lavi." Lenalee chuckled.

The cabdriver made an unusual face. "Carina and Radii…could it be that they've come back from the dead?" He said in a whisper.

"Who are they?" Lenalee asked, surprising the cabbie.

"Ah!" Allen reached in his bag for the book that he had been reading.

"It's the names of the people who first jumped from that point and created the legend. This Legend had been kept secret for Centuries until recently.Their names weren't released to the general public either."

Allen slowly put the book on his lap, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"So, how do you know about them?"

Suddenly, the cab screeched to a halt.

"H-hey!" Lavi cried as he lurched forward and almost hit the windshield.

The cab driver looked at them all, a deep glare in his eyes.

"Carina is my great, great aunt, if you must know."

"Wha-!"

"I learned of my heritage from the mayor of Tumon, who use to be the chief in charge of the area…he told me of my ancestors, gave me their names. I wanted to know so I could tell my children and my grandchildren."

"How old is the mayor, anyway?" Lavi asked, regaining some of his composure and sitting back up.

Lenalee sweat dropped. "Uhh…That's NOT a nice question at the moment, Lavi."

The cabdriver took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"You'll see…we're here."

Allen got another silent chill up his spine.

They all got out and started walking to a large yet old looking house up a slightly steep hill. It was bathed in yellow moonlight, reveling some cracks in the walls and some windows blocked with cardboard. There were skull decorations at the front of the house and a catholic cross hung at the front door. Not far from the house was a cemetery, also lit with the same yellow light as the house.

"If he's the mayor of Tumon, shouldn't he have a nicer place?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Y-yeah…this place is giving me the creeps."

Lenalee shook her head. "I think it's very beautiful. I mean, think of all the history behind it."

The cabdriver smiled at Lenalee's comment.

"Yes, the chief's entire family grew up in this house, as did his past generations."

"Amazing…" Lenalee sighed as she looked up at the approaching building.

"(It still gives me the creeps…)" Allen thought silently.

As they made their way to the door, Lavi quickly surveyed the area. He then noticed many footprints and bicycle skid marks in the dried dirt and mug mixture on the ground.

"Does he have lots of guests?" The bandana wearing boy asked.

The driver nodded in reply. "He hardly ever leaves his home. Everyone has business meeting concerning the welfare of the town here. He also invites the people here to discuss their worries."

"Sir, may I ask your name?" Allen asked.

The cab driver sighed. "I didn't introduce myself? Ah, sorry. Are you suspicious of me, Mr. Walker?"

"H-how'd you know my last name?" Allen asked, stopping in his tracks.

The driver smiled. "My name is Antonio Inman, a finder from the Black Order."

"Huh!" The three said concurrently.

"You're a finder? Why aren't you in uniform? Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Lavi yelled.

Antonio fluttered his hand in a quieting motion. Slightly pulling of his black jacket to reveal the finder's white uniform underneath.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…I retired a long time ago and my position was reactivated at the request of Supervisor Komui Lee. I keep forgetting the Black Order was on assignment here and I simply forgot to introduce myself."

"That's…really…" Allen sighed, struggling to find words for the situation.

"Anyway, the chief here is really kind. I told him about that we'd need his help regarding this situation...I didn't tell him about the Akuma attacks though."

"Wait, so…Akuma ARE attacking?" Lavi asked.

"That's the strange thing…I'm not too sure. I mean, people been disappearing and all but not I nor the younger finders could find anything. No bodies, no blood, no needless destruction, nothing.

"This is insane…"

Allen nodded. "(…and it's a good thing we convinced Kanda to stay…)"

"Well, let's go in and talk to the chief. He may have some good information."

Antonio knocked on the door and turned the knob.

"Yo, Chief. I brought them people I was tellin' you about." He yelled as he led Allen and the others into the living room.

There sat a little old man with skin a deep olive brown color. His large, scared hands sat atop the arm rest in the wooden rocking chair he sat in. His hair was appeared dull and gray as it hung loosely at the back of his neck. Although he was a man of short stature, his appearance gave off that of nobility.

Allen felt another cold shiver flow up his spine as the old man looked over at them and smiled.

"Antonio…I welcome you and your guests." He said. A thick, Spanish accent graced his soft voice.

Allen bowed. "H-hello…nice to meet you. My name is Allen Walker. How do you do?"

Lenalee bowed next. "Hello, my name is Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Lavi smiled, giving off a small salute. "Hey, old timer. The name's Lavi. Nice ta meetcha!"

The chief smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet all of you. Please, have a seat on my sofa. It's slightly beat up, but I'm sure you'll find it relaxing." He said softly.

Allen smiled nervously. The old man seemed nice but, there was something slightly cold and distant in his dull, black eyes.

"Please, also forgive my poor English…I am originally a Spaniard."

As soon as they all sat down, the old man stood from his rocker.

"First, I would like to ask you all a favor…"

"What is it, sir?" Lenalee asked.

"I want you all to head up to the cliff top after out discussion tonight. I am worried."

"But…" Allen began. "I thought the park was closed after eight. I'm sure no one is there."

"I am not talking about the people of this land…" The chief looked sadly at Antonio.

"I speak of Carina's spirit…"

"What!" The finder jumped out of his seat.

"Chief! What are you talking about? I thought you said my great, great grandmother died a long time ago! With her true love! You are the one who told me that I was related to her! How can she be there!"

The little old man motioned for Antonio to sit again.

"Listen to me carefully. I hear that you children are all gifted with powers to calm the raging spirits of the living dead to rest…correct?"

"Uhh…" Lavi stuttered. "Lenalee?"

Lenalee shook her head at Lavi.

"More or less. The Black Order is a secretive organization whose members are known as Exorcists. The Order's primary mission is to stop The Millennium Earl, an ancient being who intends to 'cleanse' the world by destroying all life on it…or rather, he needs to find the heart of innocence and destroy it…"

Lavi sighed. "Exorcists are specially chosen humans who are gifted with the ability to control and use Innocence, a divine substance created in ages past to combat the Earl. According to the Order's history, at the end of The Great Flood, 109 fragments of Innocence were scattered around the world. Once an Innocence fragment is matched to its compatible user, it can become a weapon or tool for the user to wield in the battle against the Earl."

Allen continued. "The Earl also utilizes an army of demonic creatures called Akuma to help him destroy innocence and to do his bidding. Akuma are created by taking advantage of someone's grief over the death of a loved one. The Earl tricks individuals into bringing their loved one back to life through a skeletal 'doll,' only to have that doll kill them and turn them into an Akuma with the soul of the dead loved one trapped inside…"

The chief sat down and nodded, seemingly trying to absorb all this new information.

"Ah…so then…maybe…you may save her soul, if that is the case…"

Antonio frowned.

"Chief, do you hear yourself? Both Carina and Radii died together "centuries" ago. You told me so…"

"But you did not let me finish my story, payaso." The chief said, reprimanding the bewildered finder.

"I meant they supposedly died together but…she…Carina…" the old man choked back a sob. "…lived even after the impact. Only her lover, Radii, died that night."

"So…does this mean that…she called him back and got turned into an Akuma with him?"

"But…" Lenalee whispered. "…it was so long ago…"

"I do not know if she sold her soul to the devil or not but…I know that she died afterwards…nothing had ever been done…I thought that it was simply very tragic and she died of her injuries and a broken heart…nothing strange has ever happened…not until otro payaso estúpido vino con ése maldijo la joya roja." He said angrily.

"Huh? What stupid clown? What red jewel?" Lenalee asked, interpreting the other man's sentence.

The chief seemed pleased that Lenalee knew Spanish and began talking, leaving Allen and Lavi picking up bits and pieces of what little they knew of the language.

"About six months ago, the old man that had originally brought the cliff side, got tricked into selling it to his **mequetrefe** nephew. He didn't do much but he hung a red ornament somewhere and said it would protect his investments. I just KNOW that bastard cursed this island and is torturing Carina and Radii's souls…"

The chief took a deep breath and sat back down in his rocking chair.

Allen pondered for a minute.

"Could it be…the "Crimson Tear" jewel?"

"Dunno. Anything is possible…" Lavi answer but was interrupted by the sobs of the old man.

"Chief…" Antonio whispered as he stood to try and comfort him. He held his wrinkled hand up, signifying he did not want to be touched.

"Please, I beg of you all…please try and save this island. I wish for my people to be safe and for the souls of my ancestors to be saved…por favor, do it for this feeble, old man…"

Allen smiled sadly, touched by the old man's feelings.

"I don't know what we can do about this…but…we'll try our best." Allen said, standing from his seat.

"The souls of the dead deserve to rest in peace."

The old man wiped his tears from eyes and made the sign of the cross.

"Que Dios te Bendiga, hijo."

The three exorcists and their finder stepped outside, ready to head up to Tumon and to Two Lovers Point.

Before Antonio ushered them back into the cab, Allen turned to Lenalee.

"Hey, what did he say to me? You know, before we left."

The Chinese girl smiled.

"He said, 'May God Bless You, Son.'"

-End Chapter Three-

Still good? Should I keep going?


	4. Ghost of the Maiden

Okay, Chappie four is on. Have fun. Don't worry, There will be more Yullen stuff soon. :D

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

_**Author's note**_: I am currently typing chapter six...so until I finish chapter seven...don't expect an update. :D;; I like to be ahead of the game. You can check out my profile to see where I am.

_Moonlight and Midnight_

_Chapter 4:Ghost of the Maiden_

* * *

-

-

-

-

"_Something is off about him..." _Lavi whispered to himself.

Allen turned towards the red head. "Something is off about who?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing."

Lenalee stuck her head out the window. "Is that it coming up on the horizon?" she asked, pointing towards a large landmark.

Antonio nodded. "Yes. From here you can see the Lover's Point. It's a 400 foot drop from the top..."

-Page Break-

When they arrived at their destination, the aura around the area was off. Even during the darkest twilight hour was not enough to conceal the dark mist that seemed to wrap itself around the area.

"What is this?" Allen asked. Antonio scrambled out of the car.

"What the-!? Why is this black smog surrounding the area?!"

Lavi and Lenalee looked around. "I _don't_ sense an Akuma but I _DON'T_ get a good feeling, either."

Lenalee looked towards Allen.

He shook his head. "No, I don't see anything."

"Let us head up the cliff side." Antonio gasped slightly.

The four made their way past the small barricades that signified that the park was closed for the night and made their way up past the convenience stands and refreshment tents. The longer they walked, the darker the energy of the area became. Suddenly, they reached a breaking point where two pillars stood. Right past it was a series of murals that depicted the legend of the two lovers that existed long ago.

"This is the entrance..." Lenalee whispered, looking around. Lavi pointed up towards the decorations that adorned the ceremonial poles. There was a piece of string that hung between the two. In the middle was a red jewel, in the shape of a tear and about the size of one's fist.

"Is that..."

"Crimson Tears?" Allen asked, taking a closer look. "Why would it be hear?"

"That's because...it's a prototype." Said a dark and mysterious voice that carried a heavy accent like the chief's.

They all turned to see a young man dressed in a dashing, white suit, almost similar to the one Tyki wore at one point.

He was pale and wore an unattractive smirk; his eyes narrowed.

Which was when Allen's left eye activated.

"What? An Akuma?!" Allen gasped as Antonio got out of the way and Lenalee and Lavi got ready to go on the offensive.

"Me? Yes, I am a demon...not an akuma created by the good Earl though..."

"Wait, what?" Allen asked confused.

"You're not a creation of the Earl?"

"No, silly humans. I was born a demon. I'm still very alive." the demon-man smirked.

The four didn't know what to do about the situation. A demon that wasn't a desperate soul?

"Ah, my name is Yuan. A pleasure." He said, bowing slightly.

The old finder stepped up. "Yo-you're the owner of the island, aren't you?" He said, anger evident in his voice.

"My, my! I'm famous! Yes, I own this island and I believe that you all are trespassing on my property."

"This isn't your island, you selfish bastard!" Antonio yelled.

"Besides, we're here on an official investigation." Allen said, remembering his promise to the old chief.

"You'll have to step aside." His tone dropped as he began walking past Yuan.

"Yes, Señor Beansprout. Whatever you want..." The demon shrugged.

Allen felt a vein pop on his forehead but he smiled anyway.

"My name is Allen , good sir."

"Ah, forgive me, Señor Allen." Yuan smirked.

Allen went to grab the red jewel that hung overhead when he felt a large hand fall over his.

"Excúseme, señor, but I cannot allow you to touch it. You see, that is a very special gem even if it is just a prototype." He growled with a smile on his face.

Allen smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be extremely careful, but I really must look."

"You'd better do what he says..." Lavi warned from behind Yuan's back.

The man seemed to be getting agitated.

"I'm telling you, no."

"Then we'll have to take it from you, good sir."

Suddenly, the tall man wrapped one of his arms around Allen's waist and the other tilted his chin. Allen could feel long finger nails poke at his flesh.

"Let go of him!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in union.

"Ah heh heh...stupid boy...don't you know that this whole island will soon belong to me? I'll capture foolish, lovesick humans and use them as my gold. I'll have whatever I want..."

Allen struggled a bit but he felt a trickle of blood fall down his neck.

"So, are you acting as a broker for the Earl of Millennium?" He winced when he felt something else that was slightly lumpy and cold on his neck. He presumed it to be the demon's tongue.

"I told you, I have nothing to do with the jolly fat man...all he did was "donate" some akuma for our cause..."

"Who else are you working with?" Allen asked. Yuan laughed.

"Yeah, like I'm _really_ gonna tell you all of our secrets."

"Fine then...INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!"

Allen yelled and Yuan went flying into one of the poles when Allen flung his enlarged hand into the demon's body.

That's when Lenalee and Lavi jumped at the demon and Allen and Antonio went to see if they could grab the gem.

Of course, when they looked, the jewel was already gone.

"What the-?!"

The once human-looking demon now bared it fangs. Lenalee and Lavi stepped back.

Yuan chuckled. "Stupid exorcist! With this..." he said, opening his clawed hand, reviling the stone. "...I can control forces you could never! Just watch!"

He yelled has he applied more pressure on the stone.

"I won't let you!" Lavi yelled as he pulled out _Ōzuchi Kozuchi_ , his hammer, and prepared to attack.

The demon turned towards the redhead and smirked menacingly. Suddenly, Lavi found that his feet couldn't move.

His could feel a cold shock shimmer up his spine. The air around him grew thin and coarse. A cold sweat broke out on his face as he slowly looked down and saw white fog, coiled around his legs.

"Wh-wh-what's this?!" Lavi choked out. Allen and Lenalee looked on in shock.

The demon smiled. "Ah, aren't you familiar with the living dead?"

The cold, white fog formed into the shape of a woman, her eyes piercing red. Before Lavi could make any kind of remark, he felt himself get lifted off the ground and thrown at Lenalee, who landed with a loud thump.

Lenalee fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of her, Lavi's head hit the back of the railings so he became temporarily unconscious.

"Lenalee! Lavi!" Allen called out and began running towards them.

"Allen! Don't! That spirit will also freeze your body if you get too close!" Antonio yelled from behind.

Allen gulped and felt a shiver down his back. He _**really**_ _hated_ ghosts.

The demon smirked.

"I see you have quite a soft spot for ghosts, Senor Allen..." He said as he squeezed the rock gently in his palm.

The woman spirit turned towards Allen.

"Eep!" Allen squeaked.

"Have fun with him, my lovely girl." Yuan said cockily.

"-couch- Allen-kun..." Lenalee choked out.

Antonio began running past. "Allen, this way! He'll follow us and give time for Lenalee and Lavi to recover." He whispered to Allen.

The silver haired exorcist frowned sadly but started to run when the ghost began chasing him.

Yuan followed close behind.

"You won't escape!" He laughed.

His evil laugh could be heard by Lenalee, even when he was out of site.

She took a deep breath and was about to get up and give chase but remembered that she couldn't. She picked up Lavi's head, placing it on her lap.

"Lavi? Lavi! Speak to me! Are you all right? Wake up!"

"What the hell is going on?" Called a deep, masculine voice.

Lenalee slowly turned around.

-Page break-

Allen didn't take his time to notice that he had almost scaled the entire cliff side.

No, he kept his concentration on the white back of the finder he was following.

They needed to get a good distance from Lavi and Lenalee so they could recover quickly.

Allen only stopped when he heard the finder swear violently.

They came to the edge of the 400ft drop.

The demon, now floating in mid-air, chuckled.

"Did you think you could outrun me, Allen Walker? Heh, such a funny human you are. 'My lily of the dead,come to me'." The ghost appeared once again and within a matter of seconds, Allen felt a chill ascend his back and felt the gravity of his body shift.

Before he knew it, he was beginning to float over the cliff.

"N-no! H-Hey!" Allen called out but Yuan shrugged.

"See you in hell, small fry." Was the last coherent thing Allen heard from the demon before he felt cold hands throw his body into the air.

He began falling fast. The winds blowing so strongly and being so cold, Allen briefly thought he would die even before he reached the bottom. He vaguely thought about trying to activate his arm..

He remembered hearing Antonio's loud scream and then...

He heard the sound of leather rubbing against his cheek and his body was suddenly embraced by the warmth of another body.

The smell of leather and of the eucalyptus that surrounded the island was smothered together, along with another indistinguishable scent.

Allen would be a fool not to admit that it smelled beautiful somehow...

He thought maybe he had died and reached an afterlife but he could still feel the wind blowing on his hair and he could still feel the small cuts on his wind burned skin.

He deiced that maybe it was time to try and open his eyes.

At first all he could see was the morning's rising light. It hurt his eyes, even if it was still dim.

He was then able to make out an exorcist jacket. He didn't need to look up to find out who it was...

"Stupid moyashi! Next time, I'll let you fall to the bottom." The annoyed voice growled.

Shock took over Allen's brain as he struggled to comprehend what had happened.

"K-Kanda!" Allen yelled when they landed back on the cliff top.

Allen blinked roughly and noticed that Kanda had been carrying him bridal-style before he got roughly dumped on the ground.

"Ouch! Bakanda, why'd you drop me like that!?" He yelled. Everything happened so fast that he was slightly confused.

"You! Shut up! I'm only late because you insisted that I slept!"

Kanda, with Mugen in his hands, turned towards the demon.

"Prepare to die by my hands, demon." He growled.

The demon didn't seem pleased. "I didn't see five of you. Where'd this guy come from?"

Allen stood and activated his weapon.

"Hmph. No importa. I still got the advantage." The demon smirked as the female ghost appeared at his side once more.

Allen gulped, which caught Kanda's attention. "Damned moyashi...can't you do anything?"

"Well...I could try but I've never fought a ghost."

"That's not what I meant!" Kanda growled and Allen stuck his tongue out.

"Phhf! Like I care, baKanda!

"Shut up, you height deprived twerp!"

"I am NOT height deprived!"

"Hmph. Moyashi..."

"It's Allen!"

"No, it's Moyashi!"

"Baka!!"

Antonio shook his head. "There is a demon and a ghost about to kill us and they fight? Just what kind of relationship do they have?"

Yuan blinked a couple of times before he got angry.

"Hey, you two! Listen to me!"

Allen and Kanda growled at the demon and attacked him at the same time.

_"Kaichū: Ichigen!"_

_Kurosu Gureibu !"_

A huge stream of energy gathered from both attacks merging together and created a loud explosion that shook the cliff to the very bottom.

After a long moment, the smoke began to clear and the demon was nowhere to be found.

"Hmph. That's what you get when you bother us while we argue." Allen declared as he went to see if he could find the jewel.

Kanda nodded but suddenly was on guard again.

"Oi, Moyashi, he's still alive!"

"What?! We missed?!"

"No, you missed."

"No, YOU missed, ponytail!"

"Shut up, Moyashi! YOU missed because you could see over your own weapon."

"WHAT?!"

Antonio sighed and shook his head but turned to see Yuan slouched over on the opposite side of the two quarreling exorcist.

"Allen-san, Kanda-san!" He yelled.

Both of them snapped to attention and noticed the demon was bleeding heavily. His purple-blue-ish blood pooling underneath him.

Despite that, he smiled evilly. "Ah heh...AH HAH HA HA!" He laughed hysterically.

"This time, no one can stop me! Not that old man nor that lowly peasant, Radii! Carina is MINE!!"

Antonio's eyes widened. "What are you...?!"

Kanda growled. "Enough of your bull-shit, demon. Just die!" He yelled as he charged at Yuan at full speed.

Yuan smirked and dipped the stone he held in his hand in the pool of blood he kneeled in and fisted the jewel tighter.

Suddenly, Kanda found that his air way was constricted. No matter how many breaths he took, he couldn't regain air in his lungs.

"C-can't b-breathe...d-damn..." He choked out.

"KANDA!" Allen cried when Kanda fell to his knees, holding his throat.

Behind the demon, was the female ghost, her eyes were colored a blood red, her body was completely visible as the black aura surrounding her became darker. Allen jumped up and charged at the enemy.

"IT'S USELESS! I'll KILL YOU ALL!" Yuan yelled, squeezing the gem again.

The ghost charged at Allen, it's teeth sharp and bared, and bit into Allen's shoulder, hard.

"Gyahu!" He yelled when he saw his own blood spurt everywhere.

It felt as if the ghost where trying to posses his body and he began to feel dizzy.

"D-damned..." Kanda gasped out. "D-don't...Mo-moyashi..."

Allen heard Kanda's strangled voice and tried to compose himself as best he could.

He recalled Mana one telling him that ghost become violent once they forget how they once where and that the only way they would rest again is if someone with a pure heart called their name.

But...who was this ghost? Most likely, someone close to this cliff side...

It couldn't be Carina's father or even Radii for that matter...

Allen took a deep breath and smiled, hugging the cold, transparent figure close to him. She stopped biting him.

"It's okay now...you don't have to be afraid anymore...you don't have to be controlled anymore..._Carina."_

Kanda was surprised when air suddenly rushed into his lungs and he coughed.

Antonio the finder's eyes widened when the Carina's ghost began taking on some color.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuan yelled when he saw that the curse was being lifted.

Carina cried. "...I-I'm freed...I am finally free of that man's control..." she sobbed softly on Allen's bloodied shoulder.

Allen nodded. "Yes...I don't know how but he managed to control you with that stone."

"I-I never...never meant to hurt anyone...I just...I wanted to see Radii again...I've been so lonely without him..." she sobbed harder and Allen could swear that he could feel her body shake and feel her cold tears on his shoulder.

Yuan stepped closer, no longer with the lightly browned skin of a human but with the bright red skin of the devil.

"Damn you...you stupid...STUPID WOMAN! I LOVED YOU! I COULD HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY WITH WEALTH AND POWER!

I was a great commander in the Spanish army...but what do you do? You fall in _love _with some poor bastard! Some damned, dirty, Chamorro ass!"

Carina picked her head up. "I LOVED him! I...didn't...I NEVER wanted to hurt you, Yuan...but...I was not...in love...with you..."

The demon growled and lifted his massive claw into the air, ready to kill Allen.

"Because of your stupidity, I will _kill_ this boy!"

"NO!"

"_**Kurosu Supiā **_!"

Allen yelled, picking up his arm as he focused the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, and stuck it through the demon's heart.

He stood frozen on Allen's weapon and then slowly fell back, coughing up blood.

"Ah heh heh..." He laughed softly, dropping the stone on the ground.

Carina's ghost stood with her hands over her mouth, watching the demon shakily walk backwards towards the end of the cliff.

"Ah eeee!" He laughed. "Stupid...girl...you were...engaged to me first...but whatever...I shall show you what you where afraid of doing alone..."

Allen, ignoring his pain, tried to stand.

"DON'T!"

But it was too late, Yuan let himself fall backwards off the cliff. One second he was standing there, and the next, he was gone.

Carina stood horrified and sobbed into her hand.

The white-haired exorcist sighed sadly. He struggled over to Kanda.

"Kanda...are you all right?" He asked as Kanda shook his head trying to comprehend what had happened.

"So...that demon was the man who Carina was suppose to marry all those decades ago? The one she was arranged to be with instead of Radii...right?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't too sure but I have it a chance. Looks like I was right."

Kanda sighed. "Stupid Moyashi...you're bleeding everywhere."

"Eh? Oh...sorry...I feel badly for her...she must have been hiding around the area, waiting to see if Radii's spirit would return here to look for her since they didn't die together..."

"Che..."

"Allen! Kanda!" Yelled a familiar voice.

It was Lavi, with Lenalee following right behind him.

"Allen-kun, Kanda, are you both okay?" Lenalee asked.

"We're okay...Um, why is the chief with you?"

The old man smiled sadly at them.

Carina's ghost was looking over the cliff with Antonio looking over her.

"Tia..." He said incredulously.

She turned towards him and smiled. "You look much like my brother did."

"Ah heh..." He laughed slightly, feeling awkward since he was an old man himself.

A look of shock over took her pale features when she turned towards the small group.

"P-pa...papa?" She shuddered in shock. "Y-You're still alive?

Every one turned towards the chief, who simply shook his head.

"No, my dearest daughter...I am a ghost, just like you are."

"Wha-!?" Allen cried out. "(No wonder I got a weird feeling! HE'S a ghost too!)

Antonio blinked. "Ch-Chief...you...how?!"

The old Spanish man smiled. "Payaso...I've been dead for decades. I'm surprised someone who works for the Black Order missed that."

"Err..."

"I came back from my sleep because there was something I regretted...not listening to the wishes of my only daughter...I felt sad that she had died without her love...I just...wanted her to know that I was proud of her..."

Carina smile brightened the whole cliff side.

"Papa...thank you...If anything...at least I got to see you again...I think I can move on..."

"Me too, hija...me too...I am truly sorry about Radii...I wanted to apologize to him..." The old man sobbed.

Allen smiled watching the reunion between the two. Suddenly, Timcanpy was flapping around, carrying the red stone in his little claws.

"Can I see, Timcanpy?" Allen asked, holding his free hand out so that Tim could drop it.

He studied the rock carefully.

"Try breaking it." Kanda suggested.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it has any innocence." Lavi said.

Allen looked over at Carina.

"It might hurt her, though..."

Carina smiled, her hand on her father's shoulder.

"It's okay, Allen...I am all ready dead."

Allen nodded and tried giving the stone and experimental squeeze. Surprisingly, it broke rather easily and something came flying out if the stone and into the sky.

"Radii...Mi amor...that was him..." She whispered. "His soul must have been trapped inside...no wonder I was possessed by it so easily..."

Allen smiled. "You must follow him...hurry and catch him."

Carina nodded. "...Gracias..."

She whispered and floated off into the sky to follow the ball of light.

The chief smiled sweetly at all of them. "Thank you, everyone...Antonio...take care to make sure that you listen to your daughter, all right?"

The finder smiled. "Si, senor...Adios..."

The chief nodded. "Good bye, everyone...and thank you Allen...for saving my daughter...and for giving this old man some hope..."

Just as quickly as he had appeared, he floated off into the sky, into the morning light...making sure he could watch his only daughter be reunited with the one she loved most.

-Page Break-

Back at the hotel, the gang was sitting around. Lenalee had fallen asleep quickly and it looked like Lavi and Allen would doze of at any minute and Antonio went down to the bar to have a drink.

Kanda was sitting back in a chair after he reported the incident back to headquarters.

"So..." Lavi yawned. "The old chief was actually Carina's father...

...And Carina was a ghost who had been haunting the island because she couldn't move on after losing Radii, her lover. Yuan,who was her arranged fiancée and who had become possessed by a demon long after she perished, came back to the island to get some type of payback. Somehow, he got a hold of something that looks like the 'Crimson Tear' and captured Radii's soul in it so that it would be easier to control Carina's ghost...Is this about right?"

Kanda snorted. "Guess so."

Allen sat up so that his bandaged shoulder wouldn't ache as much.

"I hope she caught up to him..."

"Don't be so sensitive...you got damaged because of that ghost..."

Allen smiled wryly at Kanda.

"Sorry for causing _you_ trouble when the only reason _I_ even attacked the demon was because _you_ were about to suffocate to death."

"Tch..._I_ never asked for _your_ help."

Lavi yawned and turned in his bed.

"(Here they go again...I better just sleep...)"

Allen growled but sighed, deciding that staying up the whole night was harder than it seemed.

"Anyway...thanks for saving me before...I would've died if you hadn't caught me..."

"Hmph...you're too thick-headed to die."

"By the way, did you get any sleep...?"

"Kanda?"

Kanda stood from his chair and walked over to Allen's bed, sitting beside him.

"Dumb moyashi...you bandaged the wound wrong."

He said as he gently grabbed Allen's shoulder and began re-bandaging the wound.

Allen blinked a couple of times and saw that Kanda didn't look as pale and tired as he did before.

Allen was about to comment but decided to let it go. He was way to enthralled on the serious yet calmed expression on the other man's face.

He decided that Kanda was quite a good looking guy and decided to blame his lack of sleep for making him think that.

"...I think she found him already..." Kanda whispered softly. Allen was slightly shocked. It was almost like he was trying to make him feel better.

Allen sighed contently.

"You know, Kanda...it wouldn't kill you to say 'thank you'."

"Whatever..."

* * *

-End Chapter Four-

Okay! That's it for Guam. Now off to Spain!

Here is some key translations for those of you who don't speak Spanish. Most of it is obvious stuff but I never overlook anything so...here ya go. These are from the past two chapters. I'll post more when necessary.

**Señor**- Mr., Mister, or Sir.

**Adios**: Good-bye.

**Gracias**: Thank you.

**Si**: Yes.

**No importa:** Not Important or No Matter

**Payaso**: Clown. (Usually someone who is a fool)

**Excúseme**: Excuse me.

**Amigos**: Friends.

**Tia**: Aunt

**Hija: **Daughter

.**..otro payaso estúpido vino con ése maldijo la joya roja...**: Translates to "...another stupid clown came with the cursed red jewel..." (From Ch. 3)

******Mequetrefe** : Good for Nothing (Ch.3) (Spanish Slang)

**Que Dios te Bendiga, hijo**: Translates to: May god bless you, son. (Ch.3)

_**Next Chapter: Spain and Lover's Rock**_

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"... Peña de los Enamorados overlooks the town and the valley so we have to do some walking. It's probably better that way since I only spot that one akuma at night. We're headed to El Torcal de Antequera, a nature reserve in the Sierra del Torcal mountain range located south of the city."_

_"What?" Allen barked._

_"What are you so touchy about?" Kanda growled.  
_

_"What do you care?"_

Okay, Is it still good? Should I keep going? Review Please. -Bows-


	5. Spain and Lover's Rock

Here we go. Chapter Five. Will Allen start to develop feelings yet? Hm?

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

_**Author's note**_: I've never been to Spain, so bear with my crappy descriptions. I hope I don't end up insulting anyone.

_Moonlight and Midnight_

_Chapter Five: Spain and Lover's Rock_

_Peña de los Enamorados_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_"Thank you everyone..." _Antonio bowed. "You all really saved this place. "

"We actually didn't do too much." Lenalee chuckled. Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...at least now I know what it's like to be whacked on the head by a metal pipe."

Lenalee shook her head. "Oh, Lavi..."

Allen extended his hand to Antonio. "Thank you for being our guide here."

The old finder smiled and took his hand. "I hope we meet again, Allen Walker."

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Let's go. Our plane to Spain is leaving soon."

"Bye-bye, Antonio!" Lenalee, Lavi and Allen cheered.

The old man hopped back into his cab, gave a final wave and drove off.

"Well, it's too bad we couldn't see the sights..." Lavi sighed.

Lenalee nudged Kanda's arm with her elbow. "That's because this guy booked the tickets so early. Next time, I'll take care of the ticket arrangements."

"Che...this isn't a pleasure cruise." He growled in response.

Allen chuckled slightly. "Take it easy, Kanda."

Kanda opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly when he got a glimpse of Allen's shoulder from yesterday.

Instead, he glared at Allen and grabbed the suitcase he was carrying, and marched into the airport.

Lavi blinked. "Hey, Yu-chan just carried off your things."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Is he feeling all right? I've never seen him do anything gentlemanly before..."

Allen laughed. "Nah, I think he just decided to steal my stuff. Come on or he'll steal out plane tickets too."

With that, the three chased after the growling samurai.

* * *

The plane ride from Guam to Spain somehow ended up longer than their previous flight.

This annoyed Kanda to no end. He hated airplanes. He was only thankful for the fact that the Black Order had their own private jet.

Now... if only he could get his _own_ private jet...

Anyway, the ride had almost gone into it's seventh hour and Kanda, after all his sleeping, was bored. Lavi and Lenalee were playing cards together again, since Allen kept on beating them. Allen was actually on the other side of the plane, trying to move his arm around and kept wincing.

"(Sigh...he's so pathetic...)" Kanda sighed and walked over to the boy.

It had been awhile now, since the two had met. Kanda could recall that day because it was the day he was closest to chopping the little beansprout in half and since that day, Kanda hadn't been able to get rid of the little toad...and to make matters worse, Komui would ALWAYS assign them on missions together.

"(Damn Komui... just damn him.)"

Of course, it had been just a little over a year and Kanda could safely say that Allen was the most "original" person in the world.

Sure, they fought to know end but even a stubborn mule like Kanda could figure out that he'd be bored to death without the little beansprout to annoy.

Sure, Allen was way too soft for this line of work but sometimes that softness of his was what succeeded in the end.

One day, maybe Kanda would admit that the shrimp had earned some of his respect... some of it.

"Oi... Moyashi... What are you doing?" He asked.

Allen smiled. "Hey, BaKanda. I'm just moving my shoulder around so it doesn't get stiff."

"You really should try not to injure yourself..."

"I know, I know..." Allen sighed.

Kanda snorted. "Che... if you know, don't do it."

Allen sighed. "Kanda... are you pestering me for the fun of it?"

That got a smirk out of the older exorcist. "Hm. Maybe."

Allen felt a little flicker of something go off inside him. He deemed it to be heart burn.

"It figures..." he said, sitting on the chair.

Kanda grabbed the smaller boy's arm and shoved the sleeve off of the injured arm. He slowly began to unwrap the slightly bloodied bandages.

"Damn...you can't bandage yourself to save your life..." Kanda told Allen, which got a slight blush out of the other boy.

"Wh-what?! How dare you, Bakanda?!"

"Argh!" Kanda poked the wound on Allen's shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts, dumbass!"

"Enough with the nickname!" He commanded as he got up and got some bandages.

Allen pouted slightly. "Only if you stop calling me 'Moyashi'."

"Eh, but that's your name." Kanda smirked.

"No! It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Oh wait, I forgot. You suck at spelling. Should I do it again?"

"Go ahead and try, Moyashi."

"Gah! Ouch!" Allen rubbed the sore bruise and Kanda rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm up.

"Take it easy... A-l-l-e-n." He said, trying to keep a serious face.

Allen grinned. "Ah, you spelled it! Now, pronounce it."

"Hm...Moyashi."

"Sigh..." Allen rolled his eyes. "By the way, baka...do you...uh... use any kind of _cologne_?"

Kanda raised his eyebrow in surprise and then frowned again.

"What? That must be the most ridiculous questions I've ever been asked. Why?"

Allen blushed at recalling the smell of Kanda the other night. He was surrounded by the scent of nature but there was a scent he couldn't identify. It was crisp and spicy.

"I... was just wondering. I was thinking that you might need it."

"Moyashi bastard..." He growled but let the insult slide.

After Kanda finished, he looked up at the clock.

"Hm...about time...thirty minutes left till landing."

Kanda turned to leave.

"Hurry up and get ready..."

Allen smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Hn...don't be so reckless, _little Mo-ya-shi_..." He said darkly.

As soon as the words passed Kanda's lips, his heart sped up and he felt his cheeks turn color, which was odd.

"W-What did you say?" Allen shuddered.

"You should of been listening, Moyashi..." Kanda smirked evilly, walking out.

Allen quickly threw his jacket back on and ran into the bathroom. There, he noticed that his cheeks where indeed pink.

He threw some cold water on his face and as quickly as the blush appeared, it disappeared.

Allen smiled wryly at his reflection. "That bastard...he's really starting to annoy me."

-Airport of Seville, Spain-

The plane landed in Seville, Spain instead of in Barcelona, Spain since their destination was in Antequera.

"Ah, let's see...Seville is more than two thousand years old. The passage of the various people instrumental in its growth has left the city with a distinct personality, and a large and well-preserved historical centre." Lenalee read from the pamphlet.

Lavi wiped his forehead and rolled up his sleeves.

"Damn, it's hot...again! I thought after Guam we'd start getting cooler..." He gasped, grabbing his ridiculously expensive water bottle from his coat.

Allen smiled. "I overheard some tourists saying that August tends to be the hottest month."

"Oh great..._ perfect _timing." Lavi growled.

Lenalee smiled and patted his back. "There, there. Now aren't you happy we got assigned this mission after your birthday?"

"Heck yeah!" He said, throwing his fist in the air.

Allen giggled and Kanda was simply silent.

"(Looks like he doesn't like the heat either...)" Allen thought to himself briefly before Lavi swung his arm over the younger boy.

"Awww, too bad Allen-chi had to be on a mission near his birthday." Lavi chuckled, giving Allen a friendly hug and pat on the head.

Allen tried to pull free. "It's not my birthday, it's just Christmas. Besides, I think most of us our on this mission even through our birthdays." Allen retorted.

"Ah, don't be modest!" Lavi laughed and Lenalee rolled her eyes and laughed.

Kanda made one of his "this is stupid" noises and pulled Allen away from Lavi.

"Stupid moron. Don't hang all over him. His shoulder is still damaged. We don't need him slowing us down more than he already does."

Allen looked up at Kanda with a smile on his face. He was sure he was hiding the fact that the injury still bothered him.

It was rather flattering to think that Kanda was worried.

Lavi blinked and then his face dropped. "Guh! Allen, I'm sorry! I forgot! Let me see!"

He shouted, trying to strip Allen of his jacket, in which he quickly fought back.

"No, No! I'm fine! Lavi, stop!" Allen squeaked, twisting and turning.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Lavi cooed.

Lenalee shook her head.

"Well, while Lavi rapes Allen, let's figure out exactly what where suppose to be doing, hm?"

The Chinese girl looked up at the Japanese boy. He shrugged, still looking irritated.

"Take it away."

Lenalee looked around and clapped her hands together. "Ah, look! It's a finder."

"Huh? Who?"

"Him. The guy who's walking towards us with a large hat and a sign that says. "I'm a finder of the Black Order."

Kanda covered his hand over his face and sighed in defeat.

"(You can't get more obvious than that...)"

"Hiya guys. I'm guessing you're the exorcists?" He asked, bowing slightly. He was a slightly built man who seemed to be in his early to mid twenties. Pieces of dirty blond hair poked out from under his sombrero.

Lenalee nodded. "Yep."

"I was waiting for you all." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Get rid of that ridiculous sign..." Kanda growled in irritation.

The finder looked at the sign, broke it in two, and tossed it to the side.

"Hm. You must be Kanda-san and Lenalee-san. I'm Rael. I'll be your finder AND tour guide."

"Nice to meet you." Lenalee said.

"Oi, Lavi! Stop attacking the shrimp and the two of you get over here!" Kanda barked.

"Aww...but Yu-chan...this is fun!"

Lavi frowned but it was obvious Allen was relieved.

The small crowd of female on-lookers quickly disbanded with one vicious glare from Kanda.

Allen ran over to the finder.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Allen and that's Lavi."

"It's a pleasure, Allen-san. The name's Rael."

"Anyway, give us the mission details." Kanda said impatiently.

The guy raised his eye brow but shrugged Kanda's attitude off.

"Okay. So...we'll be talking a bus to Antequera in the province of Málaga. Antequera lies 47 km (22 miles) north of the city of Málaga on the A45 road. From here, it's about two hours and forty five minutes. We'll be visiting a place called "_ Peña de los Enamorados". It's a grand _crag of limestone, 880meters high."

"Holy crack!" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen frowned. "Ugh...w-we're not gonna have to climb it, are we?" he said, already tired of just thinking about it.

Rael thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe. Let me finish with your assignment. La _Peña de los Enamorados _means Lover's Rock. It was named after the legend of a young Christian man and his Moorish lover who threw themselves from the rock together while being chased by Moorish soldiers."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I really wish all these people would stop killing themselves."

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded.

Allen nodded. "It's because of their different religions. During the medieval period, _Moor_ became a common term to refer to the Muslims of Islamic Iberian Peninsula and North Africa, who were of Arab and Berber descent. A Christian is a person who adheres to Christianity, a monotheistic religion centered on the life and teachings of Jesus Christ as presented in the New Testament and interpreted by Christians to have been prophesied in the Hebrew Bible/Old Testament. You can already see the conflicts between these people."

Lavi sighed. "So, has their been reports of any hauntings?"

Rael shook his head.

"No, but they say a lot of dark spirits have been wandering around that area. The other day, I saw an akuma disappear up into the formation. Something has been attracting them."

"If that's the case, then I don't know how it could connect to that old legend." Lavi said.

"But that's why it's called a legend. Anyway, our assignment isn't to investigate old tales." Lenalee pointed out.

Allen looked up and Kanda who looked at him.

"What do you think, Moyashi?"

"Yeah...it's probably innocence. I feel the slightest aura of an akuma." Allen said, looking back at the finder.

Rael shrugged. "Well, nothing to do now. The bus won't come for another half an hour."

"_Wonderful_..." Kanda sighed.

Lenalee pouted. "That's not even enough time to go sight seeing."

Lavi grinned and threw his arm around Lenalee.

"Let's go to the pub together then."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "And why should I go with you? What if I want to go with Allen?"

Lavi frowned. "Hey, you shouldn't hit on my Moyashi like that."

"It's Allen!" The silver-haired exorcist blushed. Really, not only Lavi teased him but Lenalee too.

Lenalee chuckled and grabbed Lavi's arm.

"We'll go get some drinks. Come on, bunny boy."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

With that, the two marched off into the pub that was across the street.

Kanda raised a confused eyebrow and Allen chuckled.

Rael sighed. "Aw. She's taken? Darn. She's pretty cute."

Allen blinked. "Huh? You think Lavi and Lenalee are going out?"

"Well, they obviously like each other. What? There not official? Yes, my chance!"

"Not really. She likes the Moyashi here." Kanda said, his voice smirking.

Allen blushed again. "No, she doesn't! Anyway... I didn't think of it...but Lavi has always had a crush on her...it could be that she might feel the same."

"Really? It looks like he's developed a crush on you too."

"Gah! No he hasn't!" Allen yelled.

"Hn. You're right. Who would like a Moyashi like you?"

Allen frowned. " Thanks a lot...but who would like a stubborn jackass like you?!"

Rael could see sparks between the two. He whispered to himself.

"(It looks like you both like each other if you ask me.)"

Allen sighed and wiped his brow. The closer it got to noon time, the hotter the sun felt. He peeled off his coat.

"Ugh...Kanda. How do you stand all that hair?" Allen asked, picking up a strand of his own.

"The heat doesn't bother me like it does you."

"T_ouché." _Allen said, sticking out his tongue.

Rael sighed. "You both sure like to fight. It must mean you're close."

They both glared violently at the finder.

"Eep!"

Lenalee and Lavi came marching back with two bags.

"It's drink time, people!" Lavi cheered happily.

Lenalee chuckled and pulled a flavored water out of the bag.

"Here, Lavi."

"Ah, Thanks." He smiled cheerfully. She smiled back at him warmly.

Allen closely studied the two.

"(Wow...it's amazing but...the two of them might actually have a thing for each other. I wonder why I didn't think of it before.)" He smiled.

"Here Allen, here's your water bottle."

"Thanks."

"Here Kanda."

"Hn."

"Here Mr. Rael."

The finder blushed profusely.

"Gah...heh heh. Thanks."

Kanda shook his head. "People and their emotions...I'll never understand it."

Allen laughed shakily. "Maybe one day you will. You'll find a nice girl who can make some soba for you."

Kanda growled but stopped when he spotted Allen's shoulder.

"Your shirt is red." He pointed out.

Lenalee frowned and went over to Allen.

"Did your wound re-open again?"

Allen laughed. "It must be the heat. Wounds tend to get nasty when they over heat."

"Go sit down for a while." Kanda commanded as he pulled Allen's good arm towards a chair.

Lavi shook his head.

"Have you noticed that Yu's been worrying like a mother hen?"

Lenalee giggled. "Sort of."

Kanda forced the small boy to sit in a chair under the shade of the pub.

"Change your bandages. You'll cause a huge scene if many people notice." He growled and stomped away.

Allen blinked and shrugged, pulling off his shirt and quickly re-wrapping his arm with fresh bandages. He was about to pull his shirt back on when Kanda came back and threw a cloth at his face.

"Uwah! Cold!" Allen cried.

Kanda tuned to head back to Lavi and Lenalee, who were worrying from the bus stop.

Allen picked up the cloth and studied it.

"You didn't have to throw it..." Allen mumbled as he wiped himself down. When he felt a not so familiar heat rise to his cheeks again, he promptly placed the towel over his face.

-On the Bus-

The bus ride was anything but pleasant. First eight hours on a plane and now and additional two hours to their destination?!

"This is our great mission." Lavi began, dangling backwards off one of the chairs. "Staying alive during transportation! The great battle of buses, cabs, planes, and maybe boats!"

Lenalee sighed. "Snow mobiles. Can't forget those."

Kanda growled into his palm. "Absolutely ridiculous."

Allen chuckled. "At least we got a nice view of the formation from afar. It looks beautiful."

Lenalee sighed romantically. "Yeah..."

"How much longer, Rael?" Lavi asked the finder.

"Eh...not to much longer. It's too bad the airport wasn't closer to the site."

"Yeah...my friends are getting restless."

Allen said, his eyes automatically going in Kanda's direction. It was really strange. He'd never noticed Kanda for anything else than being an insensitive lout. It surprised him to see how caring he actually was. No, that was wrong. He always knew...he would just never admit it.

"Yes, here we go! Our stop. Let's go guys." Rael exclaimed.

"Ah, it's evening." Allen mused as he stepped out of the bus and the view he saw was amazing.

The town with buildings bathed in the orange light of the setting sun, the formation casting it's shadow overhead. The temperature had cooled down a bit so that there was a nice breeze coming towards them.

"Ah.. it's beautiful... Antequera, right?" Allen asked in awe.

Rael smiled. "Yep. Peña de los Enamorados overlooks the town and the valley so we have to do some walking. It's probably better that way since I only spot that one akuma at night. We're headed to El Torcal de Antequera, a nature reserve in the Sierra del Torcal mountain range located south of the city. Luckily, our bus brought us real close to where we need to be. Are you all ready?"

The four exorcists nodded and began walking through the town towards the south exit.

Allen breathed in the warm air of the town.

Kanda walked beside Allen.

"Hmmm..." Allen stared up at the older man.

"What are you staring at, Moyashi?"

Allen pouted. "I don't get you. You help me but you act just as cold."

Kanda snorted. "Don't get it mixed up. I still hate your guts. I just don't want you slowing us down."

The smaller boy couldn't explain his sudden sense of what he could only describe as disappointment.

"Whatever." Allen growled.

Kanda raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Che."

Allen began to walk slightly ahead of him. He didn't know why he was ticked. It wasn't like that was the first time that he'd insulted him.

"I must be tired..." Allen whispered to himself.

Kanda yanked the boy's arm towards him again.

"What?" Allen barked.

"What are you so touchy about?"

"What do you care?"

"Why are you two always fighting?" Lenalee could be heard saying from the front. Lavi's snickering could be heard as well.

Allen took a deep breath and smiled dryly at Kanda.

"Shall we catch up?" He asked, strangely polite. He didn't wait for the black-haired man's response. He simply walked on ahead.

"What's eating him?" Kanda asked, slightly irritated.

By the time they reached the reserve, the sun was almost completely out of the sky.

The grassy area of the valley was in contrast with the rocky area.

The reserve was filled with many unique rock formations but none of them stood out more than Lover's rock.

Allen felt the aura around the formation change.

"Uh, h-hey. Rael. Since this is a reserve, there are people around right? Can you go evacuate them?"

"Sure. I'll go make sure the areas are clear."

Allen looked back towards the formation.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong? Do you see anything strange around the area?"

"Not yet..."

Lavi jumped up. "All righty, then! Let's get climbing."

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way. I'll go with Lavi. Kanda, stay with Allen."

Kanda was slightly surprised that Allen was the first to testify.

"Ah, can't I go with Lavi, Lenalee? Or maybe with you?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

Kanda shrugged. "Whatever. As long as I don't get slowed down."

Allen frowned. "Lenalee..."

"I think it would be best if you two made up for whatever happened."

"Besides, I wanna be with Lenalee." Lavi pouted, making the girl laugh nervously.

The samurai began walking towards the left side of the reserve.

"Are you coming, shrimp?"

"I guess I have no choice." Allen sighed, slowly following him.

"I hope they don't kill each other..." Lenalee sighed.

"Well, if the formation starts to crumble, we'll know why." Lavi chuckled.

* * *

"Don't worry, darling... they won't find us here." The young boy whispered to another figure that laid still on his lap.

"Baby, you'll get in huge trouble if your father find out you ran away again."

"I don't care...as long as I can be with you." The younger boy, a flaxen haired beauty, leaned over to kiss the lips of a brown-haired boy below.

Together, they looked up at the stars that gathered overhead, unaware that demons haunted the area...and unaware of the cruel fate that awaited them.

-End Chapter Five-

Okay, so Allen-tan's getting confused and Kanda's clueless. What else is new? Well, we will see what happens in the next chapter with this new couple at the end. What connection do they have to the story? You'll see. TBC? It's up to you.


	6. The Sin of Boys

Okay, chappie number six. SUGOI! I hope you all are enjoying it. Sorry for the late update.

_To my lovely reviewers_: Thank you for supporting this stupid fic of mine. D: It really gives me encouragement.

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

_**Author's note: **_Nothing really...just...one of my OC's becomes a major part in this fiction, so if you detest them, I suggest you stop reading.

* * *

_Moonlight and Midnight_

_Chapter Six: The Sin of Boys_

-

-

-

-

_As Kanda and Allen began to scale the sides of the formation, the awkward silence that fell between them was...well, awkward. _

Kanda, who usually wouldn't mind the silence, was feeling really "icky" about it.

"Oi...Oi!" Kanda growled to Allen, who was two steps ahead and seemed to be ignoring him.

"Moyashi!" He barked and moved up to grab the younger boy's arm.

"GAH!" Allen cried as he fell backwards into Kanda's chest.

"W-What!? What was that for!?" He cried, looking up.

Kanda 's eyes narrowed. "Don't act like an idiot! You've been ignoring what I've been saying to you."

"No, I haven't! I've been thinking!" Allen retorted.

"Che. How annoying."

"_I'M_ annoying?! Well, you're not exactly Mr. Personality either."

"You've got a lot of nerve, moyashi."

"It's been...hmm...almost a year since I met you...right?"

"Tch."

"ANYWAY..." Allen half-yelled, turning around. "...it's been that long...AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T CALLED ME BY MY NAME! DID YOU FORGET IT?! IT'S ALLEN!"

Kanda comically picked his ear. "Who are you, again?"

Allen crinkled his nose and frowned. "You **_are_** a bastard, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm...trying my best..." Allen said, suddenly serious. "...not to burden you..."

Kanda blinked. That was unexpected.

"...and I'm trying _really_ hard...not to punch you in the face..."

That was more like it.

"Che, as if you could."

"Sigh..."

Kanda shook his head and continued walking.

"I'm the one who should be sighing..."

Allen clenched his fist.

"(Mana...please give me the strength not to pummel him.)" He prayed silently.

"What did I do, anyway...?" He heard Kanda ask softly. He made no attempt to turn around but Allen was sure he heard Kanda.

"What?"

"Tch..."

Kanda adjusted Mugen in his belt.

"I always insult you...and you usually brush it off or we get into a fight about it...I don't think I said anything meriting this attitude from you."

Allen suddenly felt all of his frustration run from his body.

Kanda really _hadn't _said anything out of the ordinary.

He remembered one moment he was thinking of how kind Kanda actually was and then the next thing he remembered was...

-Flashback from Chapter Five-

"Don't get it mixed up. I don't want to be friends with you. I still hate your guts. I just don't want you slowing us down."

-End Flashback-

Allen scratched his head. Why had he taken that comment so hard?

Kanda _ALWAYS_ put his missions before anything else. So, it wasn't like it was something new.

"Sorry, Kanda...I guess...I'm not mad at you..." Allen smiled.

Kanda made a funny grunting noise and kept walking. Allen made an effort to catch up and walk beside him again. It made his heart skip a beat when he saw the smirk on Kanda's face.

-

-

-

-

"Lenalee...we've been walking for awhile now...I don't sense anything."

She looked back over her shoulder. "I know...I don't either."

Lavi walked next to Lenalee and smiled.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Hee hee...oh nothing. I was wondering...do you like anyone right now?"

"No why?" She asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lucky!" Lavi laughed, tossing his arms behind his head, flashing Lenalee another smile.

"Weirdo." She laughed slightly.

"Hey!" Lavi stopped when he heard strange footsteps coming from the other side of the slope.

"Hah...it's gone...phew..." A young boy with brown hair walked by and stared at the two in shock.

"Huh?! More demons?!"

Lavi and Lenalee prepared themselves for battle.

"Okay, Akuma! Get ready! We'll destroy you!"

"Hey, espera! Espera! My name is not _Akuma_!" He studdered. Although there was Spanish mixed in his speech, he showed no signs of having an accent when he spoke English.

"Don't try and fool us!" Lavi yelled.

The brown haired boy had a strange pair of blue eyes. He was tall and somewhat lanky but he had enough muscle to look strong. His skin was a dark tanned color.

"What? I'm not trying to fool you. _I_ was the one who was attacked! Anyway, this area is part of the national reserve. People can't trespass here at night without permission."

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other.

"We're exorcists. See?" Lavi said, pointing to the symbol on his coat.

"Exorcist? Like, getting rid of ghosts?"

Lenalee shook her head at red headed exorcist.

"He's not an Akuma."

"Definitely not."

"That's what I've been telling you! My name is Kino, not Akuma." The boy growled, fixing his disheveled vest.

Lavi walked up to the boy, checking out his chest.

"Oh-ho! Looks like a bunch of hickeys."

Kino blushed furiously. "Wh-wha?! You shouldn't say that to someone you just met!"

Lenalee blushed slightly. "Sorry about him but we'll have to ask you to leave the area. Did your lover leave already?"

The boy blushed even harder and looked away.

"Err...Mannen is waiting for me...I just came to check out what was making noises."

"Eh? Strange name for a girl..." Lavi pondered.

Lenalee blushed and covered her face.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT A GIRL!" Kino yelled but then covered his mouth in shock.

"S-Shit!"

Lavi blinked away the shock and grinned. "Hey, man, it's okay."

The tanned boy's face looked as if it would turn blue and there was a look of pure horror on the boy's face.

"Hey...it's okay. I have two friends who are boys and they got it **_bad_** for each other."

Lenalee shook her head vigorously and blushed even harder.

"I hope you aren't talking about who I think you're talking about."

Kino fell to his knees shaking. "P-Please...please don't tell anyone in town...please..." He shook.

Lenalee patted his back, kneeling down to his level.

"Who you choose to love is nothing we're going to interfere with. We won't say anything. I promise."

The boy slowly looked up from the ground.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Ah..." Kino quickly jumped up on his feet and dusted off his pants before slightly bowing.

"I'm sorry for causing you this trouble. If you'd like, I'll go get Mannen and we'll leave this area."

"I think that's a great idea. We only want you to go because we're going an investigation and I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"Right. I'll go get him."

"Do you mind if we follow you?"

Kino looked nervous about something. "Um...well..."

Lavi got it right away. "Ah, so you two came up here to have some privacy, eh?"

"Oh, Lavi..." The Chinese girl smacked Lavi upside the head.

"If something is embarrassing, tell us okay?"

Kino smiled slightly.

"All right...follow me." He began walking up a very steep part of the formation.

"Well...shall we?"

"We shall." Lavi said.

-Back to Kanda and Allen-

The two walked silently for the rest of the time, deciding to concentrate on the surrounding area. Somehow, they ended up on a steep pathway that looked like it was directly linked to a cave.

"Let's go." Kanda said.

"In there?"

"No, to space. Of course in there, you fool."

Allen made a grim face, making Kanda roll his eyes. He grabbed the other boy's wrist and dragged him in.

"N-no...Kanda!" Allen wined.

Ignoring the young exorcist's plea, they walked into the cave, which was strangely lit considering it was almost completely dark outside.

Once they turned a corner, they saw a boy with very light hair that touched his mid back. Almost white like Allen's but it had more of a blond hint to it. He was thin and quite pale for being from a place that got almost nothing but sun.

His jeans were worn and slightly dirty and his tank top was wrinkled.

"A homeless boy?" Allen asked curiously.

The pale boy whipped his head around. His eyes looked like they expected someone else when he jumped up and grabbed a small pocket knife out of his jeans.

"Who are you? Tell me!" The boy demanded. His face hardened.

"None of your business. Who are you?" Kanda asked.

"Kanda..." Allen scolded and then smiled at the boy.

"Um...sorry for intruding. My name is Allen Walker. This is my associate, Kanda Yu. We're investigating something so..."

"Ah-hah! So, that homophobic bastard sent you, did he? Well tell him I don't plan to give Kino up. Tell him I'll never get married! That I hate him! Tell him that!" He said, his face growing redder.

Suddenly, he charged at Allen with the knife.

He skillfully stepped out of the way but caught the blade in his hand.

"Baka! What are you doing?!" Kanda yelled.

Allen winced a little but smiled at the boy, not letting go of the blade.

"We're not here to hurt you or arrest you. Like I said, we are on an investigation here and we simply were wondering what you were doing here..."

The boy stared blankly at the knife with blood running down it like a stream.

He frowned sadly.

"You're not from the army?" He asked softly.

"No. Actually, we are not originally from here."

The boy gave it a final thought and let go of the blade. Allen opened his hand and began cleaning off the blade, folding it back, he gave it to its owner.

"I...I'm sorry..." The boy whispered.

"It's fine." Allen laughed.

"How troublesome." Kanda growled. He picked up Mugen.

"...I could just kill you and be done with it. We have a mission to accomplish."

The boy shivered slightly and backed up against the wall. Allen placed his hand gently on Mugen and shook his head at Kanda. He then smiled back at the boy.

"He won't hurt you. He's just cranky."

"What!?"

"Uh..." He was about to say something when another voice could be heard.

"Mannen!"

"Gasp...Kino!" The boy cried.

Mannen ran into Kino's arms and looked up at him. The other two exorcists ran in.

"Eh? Yu? Allen?" Lavi asked perplexed.

Lenalee smiled. "Wow, how convenient!"

Allen nodded. "Yeah!"

Kino stared intently at Allen and Kanda.

"Senora Lenalee...what about the monsters?"

Lavi laughed. "Looks like the only monster in here was Yu."

"You! Don't call me by my first name!" The samurai growled.

Lenalee giggled. "Sorry. I thought all that commotion was because an Akuma was attacking his friend."

Kino let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay." He said to Mannen.

The flaxen haired boy smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you're safe too."

"What's with the blood on the ground? Did they injure you?!" Kino asked.

The boy shook his head sadly. "No. I attacked them. I'm sorry...Mr. Allen."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Kino looked at Allen and he looked back.

"Um...hello."

"Allen-san...I'm sorry. Forgive Mannen." He said bowing.

"Ah. There is really no need." Allen said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Anyway!" Kanda yelled, getting annoyed. "What the hell are people doing up here?! I thought that useless finder said that the only people that would be here were the park rangers!"

"Yu-chan, calm down. Looks like the two came up here to be alone." He laughed, winking at Mannen.

It was interesting watching the boy's face change colors.

"Kino! You told them?!"

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Kino said in a relaxing manner.

"I'm confused." Allen said sighing.

Kanda snorted. "They're gay. What's so hard to comprehend?"

Both boys turned red and blue and several shades in between.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled. Just how many times would she be scolding people today?

"This is stupid...honestly, we don't care about your personal lives. We're looking for an akuma, demons." The black haired man decided to continue despite all of Lenalee's nagging.

Mannen blinked.

"Akuma? My father was telling me about that..." he pale boy whispered.

Allen and the others looked at him.

"Okay. Let's all go outside. This all needs to be cleared up."

Kanda nudged the two boys out the cave with this sword.

"This is madness. I'm being treated like a common criminal." Mannen growled.

The taller boy wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"It's okay..."

After they were all outside, Allen smiled.

"Okay. Mannen-san, right? Please explain to us what you were talking about."

He shrugged, deciding he'd rather answer to him than Kanda.

"First of all. I come from a wealthy family who works for the Spanish government. I usually work there, helping take care of domestic affairs. My father is a bigwig. He works in the department of treasury. He is a very religious Christian, like many Spaniards."

Kino smiled sadly. "I don't come from a rich family, but I get by. I work in one of the plantations as a manager. My father owns the plantation, so he let me work. He is also very religious. "

"We met one day when one of my dogs got loose...it was around this area and the sun was very high..." Mannen closed his eyes, as if recalling that day and continued.

"...this fool. He went chasing my dog all around this area in the blazing hot sun..."

Kino grabbed the other boy's hand. "We...just kind of fell in love..."

Lenalee sighed happily. "Romantic...falling in love on a hot summer day..."

"Let me guess...both of your parents don't approve?" Lavi asked sympathetically.

"My father is a homophobic bastard who wouldn't know love even if it hit him in the face." Mannen growled.

"My father disowned me and I got fired from my job...but I don't care...as long as I can be with Mannen, I'd give up anything..."

"But my father is so nasty. He's going so far as to send the police around, making sure we don't meet up. He thinks it's a weird phase I'm going through...but I decided I'd prove him wrong! So, I ran away from home and took Kino with me.

Kanda shook his head. "Don't you have any sense of mission? You have a job and you're running away from it?" Kanda asked irritated.

The boy simply brushed some of his translucent locks away from his face and stared Kanda in the eye.

Allen and the others deemed the boy as very brave.

"What about the mission I have to myself?" he asked boldly.

"I cannot lie to myself. I do what I must. That does not mean that I don't love my people...but they cannot accept who we are!"

Kino patted Mannen gently on the shoulder and looked up at Kanda as well.

"Mr. Kanda...one day...if you ever fall in love...and I mean, really in love, you'll understand. You'll understand that lovers have a mission to serve each other...to please our hearts. To deny one of love is a sin."

"Che. Why am I listening to this?!"

"Because Mannen's father was talking about an Akuma. It might give us a clue as to what the heck is going on here." Allen pointed out.

Mannen clasped his hands together. "Oh, right! About that. Okay, Before I ran away, I heard my father talking to someone, saying that there was some demon going around killing people. He said it was called an akuma and that it was looking for something...crimson...crimson something."

"Crimson tears?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"But the akuma aren't after that..." Lavi said but then stopped. "...unless the crimson tears actually is innocence in a crystallized form."

Kino blinked a couple of times. "I should also tell you that the Spanish government has been keeping these deaths a secret...but I have seen them all..."

"What?!" The four exorcists shouted in union.

"Yes...I've...seen this akuma you speak of...he actually tried to attack me..."

Allen 's hand came up to his chin in a pondering gesture.

"But you never got directly hit...you'd be...well...dead."

Mannen's eyes widened. "Kino! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"I guess...you two will have to stay with us...we have to figure out why they might be targeting you." Lenalee said.

Mannen immediately didn't like this idea. "Why?! How do we know you all aren't trying to turn us into the police?"

Kino grabbed Mannen's hand.

"Let's trust them."

"Let's go then." Before the group could go anywhere, Rael, their finder, appeared in front of them.

"Gyah!" Allen yelled as he stumbled backwards.

"Rael! When did you get back?" Lenalee asked.

"Just now..." He said with a smile.

The silver haired exorcist managed to regain his composer and walked up to the finder.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Yes..." He replied, his hands behind his back, his eyes seemed cold.

Suddenly, Allen anti-Akuma eye activated.

"-Gasp- Akuma! Behind that rock!" He yelled and activated his innocence, as did the other exorcists.

A hoard of level one akuma came parading in, everyone of them engaged in the attack.

Thinking quickly, Allen grabbed Mannen, since he was lighter than him and Lavi grabbed Kino, dumping him on the side so that the rock acted as a barrier.

Kanda had Mugen in his hands and proceeded in killing two of them, but the finder, still hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in.

Kanda was in front of him.

"Oi! You'd better move unless you want to die." He growled, but the finder simply laughed.

"Die? Me? No..."

Kanda felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and when he turned to investigate it, he found that the finder had stuck a knife into him.

Allen had just happen to look over at the time.

"Eh...? Kanda!" He yelled, destroying another akuma and then running toward him.

"Baka Moyashi! He's an akuma?!"

"N-no! I don't see it!"

"Tch." Kanda quickly turned around and punched the finder in the stomach, hard enough for him to collapse.

He plucked the dagger out effortlessly.

Allen ran over to the finder, who looked like he would be out of awhile and then stood on his tipy-toes to see Kanda's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Allen asked softly and Kanda felt something in his stomach turn. It wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable.

"Of course not."

"Hey, Allen, Kanda! I think that's it!" They heard Lavi yell from above. Lenalee had Mannen and Kino behind her as they ran towards them.

"What happened to Rael?" She asked, bending down towards him.

"Che. Son of a bitch bastard attacked me." Kanda growled. Lavi jumped down from where he was fighting.

"I wonder if he was possessed by one of the akuma...Lenalee!" He gasped when he saw the girl with some blood caked to her forehead and a large cut to her leg.

Lavi walked up to her, which was when Allen and Kanda noticed her injuries too.

"Lenalee..." Allen gasped. The girl motioned her hand in front of her in a calming manner.

"I'm fine. I didn't get directly attack but there was a bunch of akuma, so evading became difficult." She explained, pointing to her forehead. Lavi placed his hand on the injured side of her face so he could examine the wound.

"Lavi!" Lenalee gasped out and an involuntary blush graced her cheeks.

Lavi pulled back and smiled, his hand on her arm.

"Good. You're okay..."

"Lavi..."

Allen raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Kanda.

"Seems like their getting along nicely."

"Well, I'll be damned." Kanda said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Kino stepped in. "I'm sorry. It's because Miss Lenalee was protecting us that she got hurt."

The Chinese girl turned toward him.

"No, it's not your fault. It's my job as an exorcist, so don't you worry."

Kino smiled. "Ever since last week, this area had been plagued by monsters, spirits and now these akuma things."

Manned shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was my father's doing somehow."

Allen shook his head.

"Nothing makes sense around here."

Kino sighed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I guess this isn't working." He sighed again. "Some good luck charm."

Kanda spotted the trinket he held in his hand first and gasped.

"Oi, guys! Look!" He said as he snatched it away.

Mannen growled. "Hey, that's not nice!"

They all knew exactly what it was.

"It looks exactly like that replication of the Crimson Tear that we saw in Guam." Lavi pointed out.

"Eh? That's what you've been looking for?"

"No...this one is a fake because you can see the red color peeling off."

"But...I sense something strange coming from it..." Allen said as he plucked it out of Kanda's hand.

Wings could be heard fluttering quickly towards the group. It was Timcanpy.

"Tim!" Allen yelled happily as the little, yellow golem flew into Allen's face, snuggling up against his cheek.

"What's wrong, Tim? I thought you wanted to stay in the luggage."

Timcanpy flew away from Allen and opened it's mouth to project a hologram.

It depicted a large army of police troops, there eyes a deep red color, marching through a city.

"What's this...?"

"That's the police force...but why do they look possessed?"

"I don't have a good feeling..."

The marching sounds depicted in the hologram suddenly became very realistic and sounded very close. When the group felt a large presence loom around them, they saw that the possessed army had entered the area and where now scaling the formation.

"They...they are all akuma..." Allen gasped out in horror, his face turning blue.

"What?! Impossible!"

"Quick. For some reason, they're after this! Let's keep moving up." Lavi suggested. The crew had no time to think since now they had two regular boys with them and a finder who was more than useless at the moment.

Lavi swung the unconscious man over his shoulders and Lenalee ushered the two boys to run ahead of them.

"I'll stay and try to slow them down." Allen declared. Lenalee and Lavi looked hesitant for a moment. Kanda smirked.

"I'll stay too."

Allen's eyes widened. "Kanda?"

"Che. I hate running. I might as well put my Mugen to good use." He said, unsheathing his sword. Allen smiled, all ready feeling like the fight wouldn't be as long as he thought.

"Be careful, you two." Lenalee pleaded.

"Run if there's too many." Lavi suggested.

"All right. Now get going, you two." Allen said.

"Right."

Lavi and Lenalee disappeared from sight at just the right moment because the first flock of akuma appeared.

"Innocence..." Allen began to call upon the power in his arm.

"Activate!" Kanda yelled as Mugen went from black to silver with a run of the finger.

"Are you ready, moyashi?"

Allen smiled at his partner. "Yeah, let's go!"

-Page Break-

Halfway up Lover's Rock, Lavi began to feel uneasy.

"Hey...Y'know...won't it be hard for Allen and Kanda down there?"

"Well, Allen said that the whole force was made up of Akuma. We'd better be prepared to fight some of the stray ones that sneak up here."

"Yeah...but doesn't he have the fake gem with him?"

Kino, who had been leading his lover by the hand, turned toward them.

"Oh. I took it back while he wasn't looking."

"What?!"

Lenalee grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're kidding. It's dangerous to hold onto it! Let me see!"

Kino frowned but handed the gem to Lenalee.

"This is bad..." Lavi sighed.

"Mannen...!" A voice called out. In front of them, was a tall, official looking man standing in front of them. All of his features were stern and handsome except the glare he wore.

"Father?!" Mannen gasped out.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing here?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The man growled.

Mannen frowned. "Did you really have to call the police force in?!"

"Yes! Until you realize what you're doing is a sin...speak of the devil..." The man glared at Kino, whom simply looked away.

"I can't help it if you hate me..." He said shrugging.

The man's face turned ugly. "No helping it...I gave you fare warning with my akuma..."

"What?!" Lenalee and Lavi stepped in front of the two, ready to attack.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"This...this man...your father...is in alliance with the Earl of Millennium."

"Who!?"

"The man who makes akuma."

"Impossible." Mannen whispered, then looked back up at his father.

"What have you done?"

"Heh heh..." Suddenly, a level two akuma appeared next to him.

"What are you doing?!"

The man's skin began morphing and changing, reveling himself to be a level two akuma as well.

"Wh-what happened?!" Mannen yelled trying to run towards the man who was once his father.

"I'm sorry..." Lenalee whispered, grabbing his shoulder.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?! What happened to him?!" The boy shouted.

"He's no longer your father...he's an...akuma..."

"I don't believe you!" He cried. "He's an asshole, but he's no demon!"

Kino could do nothing but look on as the his lover shook from sorrow and anger.

Lavi whispered to Lenalee.

"What do we do? Can we take on both level two akuma?"

She smiled nervously.

"Yeah...we've been through worse, right?"

"Right."

Before the two could launch any type of defensive maneuver, the two akuma attacked, their target: Mannen and Kino.

"Hey! Watch out!"

At the same moment, a deep voice could be heard from the sky.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!"

The insects swarmed all over the akuma, blocking the attack, although the blast also caused some of the formations support to shake.

Lavi and Lenalee looked up to see Kanda and Allen, who was riding on his back.

"Lavi! Lenalee! Step back!" Allen yelled as he prepared to fire an attack.

The grounded exorcists briefly wondered how Allen had talked Kanda into giving him a lift.

The akuma looked from where the attack came from.

"Exorcists...must destroy them!" The follower akuma roared.

The one who had been disguised as Mannen's father looked towards Kino.

"No, we must gather the jewel!"

The akuma turned towards Kino again.

"Oh no you don't!" Allen jumped in front of the akuma.

"_Kurosu Baringu!" _

The akuma could be heard screaming out as it was pierced into with Allen's attack.

"STOP!" Mannen could be heard yelling, making Allen cease his assault.

"Huh?"

"Don't kill him!" He cried, sobbing hard into his hand.

"Father...I-I just wanted you to accept me..."

Allen was about to say something but the akuma didn't wait. He swung his massive arm into the silver haired exorcist's frame, sending him crashing into a large bolder that had been obstructing the path to the top of Lover's Rock.

"Ah! Allen-kun!" Lenalee yelled, horrified.

Lavi growled. "That's it! _Ōzuchi Kozuchi_ ! _Man, man, man!" _

The red headed exorcist's hammer grew to enormous proportions.

"Lavi wait! The formation is getting weak from all the fighting!I don't know if we can risk attacking again!"

"But, the akuma-!"

Meanwhile, Kanda went over to Allen.

"Baka moyashi! Don't let yourself get hit like that!"

"Ow, ow...it hurts..." Allen wined, rubbing the back of his bleeding head and standing up again.

Kanda, as quickly as the wind, charged at the akuma, ready to annihilate it, until Mannen stepped in his way.

"What the-?!" Kanda quickly managed to stop his attack but was damaged when the akuma took advantage of that chaos to strike him down.

"Ngh...s-stupid brat!" Kanda spat out as he picked himself off of the ground.

" Stupid boy! That's not your father! He's already-"

"No! Don't say it!" The boy cried, covering his ears.

"He's not dead! I-I can't...I won't allow it!" Manned turned around to face the demon.

"Stop pretending to be my father! You're clearly an imposer!"

The akuma grinned wickedly.

"But son...I am alive...in this body...don't you believe me? These people are the enemy. They wanted to kill you because of your sin."

Mannen's eyes grew big as tears pooled down them.

"D-Don't listen to him!" Allen pleaded.

"I-I haven't...committed a sin! Since when is it a sin to love someone!?"

"I understand, son...come here. I'm sorry." The akuma smiled, extending it's arms. Mannen smiled briefly and began to walk.

"Stupid!" Kanda barked as he tried to stand again.

Before he reached the akuma, Kino could be heard yelling.

"Hey, akuma! You want this right!?" he shouted, holding up the gem.

The akuma turned it's head in a 360 angle to stare at Kino.

"You! Give me that!" It yelled, it's voice dark and demonic.

"Kino..." Mannen whispered.

Lavi stood in front of Kino as Lenalee made sure Allen and Kanda were okay.

Without giving it much thought, the tanned boy smashed the jewel to the ground, red glass shattered everywhere.

"DAMNED HUMAN!" The akuma shrieked and charged.

"_Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" _Lavi yelled. The seal of fire taking the shape of a snake and crashing into the akuma's body.

The akuma was sent flying into the sky with the ashes of the other akuma who had been in the way. It managed to let itself float in mid-air.

"G-Guys!" Lenalee yelled when she looked next to Kino's foot, the area he had smashed the glass in.

"What the-?"

"It's innocence!"

"No wonder the akuma wanted it!" Lavi concurred as he stood, still facing the akuma.

"I-Innocence! GIVE IT TO ME! OR I'LL KILL THIS BOY!" Akuma yelled, extending it's claws towards Mannen.

Amazingly enough, Kino managed to pull his lover out of the way of the attack.

"Mannen, you okay?" He coughed, looking down at Mannen.

He cried.

"Kino...he is my father...I know it...but...ngh..."

"Shh...I know..." He said soothingly.

"Morons! Here he comes again!" Kanda yelled, finally regaining his stamina and blocking the akuma's next on coming attack with his hell's incests.

"GIVE ME THE INNOCENCE!" It shrieked again.

Allen ran over to Mannen and Kino.

"Kino-san, do you..."

"Here." Kino said, holding the innocence in his hand. It began glowing strangely.

"What the-?" Allen looked closer. It seemed as though it was reacting to something.

"Allen-kun!" He heard Lenalee yelled. He turned only to be faced with more level one akuma.

"Oh damn!" Allen yelled as he hoisted Mannen to his feet.

"Guys, we have to run. You ready?"

Kino nodded. "Yeah..."

Mannen looked away.

"No..."

"What?"

"Oi, Moyashi! What the hell are you doing standing there like an idiot?! Get moving!" Kanda yelled as he and Lavi tried their best to keep all the akuma at bay.

Allen turned back to Mannen.

"It's not your fault..."

"If only I..." He sobbed.

"If only what? You hadn't fallen in love with me?" Kino asked somberly.

"Kino...I-I don't..."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Huh?"

Allen grabbed both boys and pulled them along as they made their way up the rest of the formation.

The ran faster after seeing that level one akuma were still chasing after them.

Not long after, they finally reached the top of the 880 meter rock.

"Crap! Dead end..." Allen still felt dizzy after his collision with the rock but he couldn't let these two die.

"Thought you could get away?" A demonic voice asked coldly. Allen turned his head and saw the level two akuma.

"Wh-what?! How?!"

"Ah hee hee hee...did you think I could be defeated so easily?"

"You ran from the others..."

"So what?! GIVE ME INNOCENCE!" He yelled. Allen lifted his arm, ready to fire.

The akuma didn't look pleased.

"Mannen, are you gonna let this cursed child do this to your old man?"

"..."

"What? Are you rejecting me now?"

"No, father!" Mannen yelled.

"_Kurosu Gureibu_ !" Allen yelled, directing his attack. His aim was off and he missed as the demon came crashing into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Gyah!"

"HAHAHAHA! Die exorcist!" The akuma struck at Allen's legs first.

"Stop!" Mannen yelled. "Or say good-bye to this!" close to the edge of the cliff, he held the innocence. It glowed more brightly than before.

"You..." the akuma growled. At lighting fast speed, it came at Mannen.

"MOVE!" Allen yelled.

The akuma's large talon could be heard piercing through skin, muscle and bone, blood splattered everywhere...but Mannen, remained unharmed.

"KINO!" He yelled in horror. He had stepped in the way and took the blow.

"_NO_!" Allen cried, struggling to stand.

The akuma pulled it's talon out, letting Kino fall to the ground.

Mannen cradled the boy's head in his arms.

"NO! No! Why!? Kino!"

The boy smiled, lifting his hand to touch his lover's pale face.

"...I-I love you...a-and you l-love me...and love...is...never a sin...but...l-love is something...we m-must fight for...so...keep fighting...my love..."

Black stars could be seen developing slowly all over Kino's body. The akuma poison slowly began taking affect.

"K-Kino...please...don't leave me! You're the only one...I...Kino!" He sobbed harshly. Allen wanted to move...he really did...but he couldn't his legs wouldn't move.

"Damnit! "Allen yelled, feeling tears of aggravation and sorrow fall from his eyes.

"Mannen! Run! The akuma is-!"

"Heh...I'll take that..." The akuma chuckled as he reached for the innocence.

Kino, with what remaining strength he had, clutched to Mannen's arm.

"D-don't let him...take this...I-I wanted to...give it to you..."

Mannen, despite the tears and shaking held onto the innocence without any signs of letting go.

"Hmph. Well then..." The akuma swung it's talon but it missed Mannen, and he took that opportunity to latch on him. The innocence's light grew and with tremendous strength, Manned managed to tip the akuma over, right off the ledge.

"Mannen! Kino!" Allen managed to get his leg to cooperate with him and limped to the cliff side where the three had fallen.

He saw them spiraling downward. Manned held onto the innocence and onto Kino's body, which was covered in black stars.

"Kino...please..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too...and I'm sorry...for everything..." he cried.

"Keep fighting..."

Kino smiled once more before his body disappeared into dust.

"Kino...Kino!" Manned cried, clutching the innocence to his heart.

The akuma shook itself out of the shock.

"This time, you'll die!"

"_**Kurosu Gureibu**_**!!" **Allen shouted, his body speeding down towards Mannen.

"Allen!" He cried in shock as the akuma finally disappeared.

The exorcist managed to get his hand around Mannen's arm.

"I got you...I won't let what Kino-san worked so hard to protect die so easily..." He said through teary eyes.

The boy began to cry.

"I-I want to live...Allen."

Mannen began to glow and they suddenly stopped falling.

Wings as yellow and bright as the Spaniard sun appeared around them, encasing them in a barrier that floated them down to the level where Kanda and the others had finally fended off the rest of the hoard.

Kanda was the first to notice as he turned toward the edge.

"Eh? Moyashi!?"

"What? Oh god! Allen!" Lavi yelled as they made their way to the side of the cliff, pulling Allen and Mannen safely to land.

-In Antequera City-

"Damnit..." Allen cried into his sleeve. Another innocent person killed because he hadn't reacted fast enough. He sat on the hospital bed, sobbing.

"Kino-san...please forgive me..." He choked out, messily passing his hand over his face.

His heart ached.

"Allen?" Lavi called as he and Kanda came into the room.

The boy quickly cleaned his face and looked up.

"Kanda...your injuries..."

"All ready taken care of." He said lazily.

"Lavi?"

"Heh. I'm fine." He chuckled softly.

"Where's Lenalee?"

"She's watching the finder. Looks like he was possessed or something but he's fine now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The room grew silent before Allen could ask his next question.

"...and..."

"He's...recovering...after...he woke up, he was a bit hysteric so the Doc gave him some good sleeping medicine."

"I can't believe that brat was compatible with the innocence." Kanda sat down in a chair opposite Allen's bed.

Lavi nodded but frowned. "It wasn't the Crimson Tears we've been looking for...but at least we have one more innocence compatible person."

Allen smiled bitterly. "Great, now he has to give up his home and fight demons on top of all his problems."

"Allen..." Lavi looked sadly at Allen. Both he and Kanda knew that he would take this whole situation hard.

"I just...can't get use to this part...no matter how many times...someone is always dying..."

Kanda glared at Allen, who glared right back.

"Wait, don't say it. "You're too soft." Or "There are always causalities in war." Or "It's your fault for being a u_seless bean sprout_!" Which one is it, Mr. High and Mighty?!"

Allen yelled, not realizing that tears began rolling down his eyes again.

"...moyashi..." Kanda's voice was softer than he meant for it to be.

"And for god's sake, my name is Allen! Stupid Bakanda!" He cried into his hand.

Lavi chuckled slightly. "Oh god, Yu...you've gone and done it now...there, there..." Lavi said soothingly, stroking Allen's hair. Kanda watched as Lavi sat next to Allen, pulling the boy against him. He whispered in his ear.

"It's okay...you did the best you could in that situation...and Kino...I'm sure he's happy...he got to protect the person he loved most in the world. He wanted him to live on and he wanted to help us. Let's try and put on a good face for Mannen. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that he's got a new family waiting for him and that despite the pain, he has a greater purpose."

"Lavi..." Allen looked up and Lavi wiped the tears from his face.

"Come on. I know it's hard but you saved Manned from death. You really did..."

Lavi gave his companion one last squeeze before standing.

"I'mma go check on Lenalee. Yu-chan, you'd better apologize." He giggled and ran out the door as Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

"I told you not to call me by my first name, damnit!!" Kanda growled as he sat back down, staring at Allen.

"I told you he has a thing for you." He said seriously. Allen rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Lavi's so kind...he's a good person...and...he really understands..."

"Tch."

"I'm sorry...Kanda...I just...I just kept seeing Mannen's face...he lost his father and lover on the same day..." Allen choked back a sob. "He held him in his arms until he melted away into nothing...I don't think...I could bear it...if that was me..."

"We all have our weak moments...we just can't let them get the better of us."

Allen nodded in agreement. "I guess..."

Kanda sighed.

"Tch. Well, since you're done moping, maybe you should eat something."

"Kanda...are you offering to bring me food?" Allen asked, smiling tiredly.

"Don't push your luck, moyashi."

"Aww..." Allen stuck his tongue out.

"We aren't even half way done yet..." Kanda began. Placing his large hand over Allen's head. This was different than anything else. The heat from his hand was so warm. Allen felt his face flame.

"...there will be more pain ahead. Death is inescapable. Just remember...we have to keep going. We have to keep walking no matter what."

"K-Kanda..." Allen studdered.

"(Th-those words...Mana...)"

He looked up into Kanda's eyes. The samurai managed a half smirk that made the younger exorcist's heart leap from his chest and into his lungs. After ruffling the boy's hair, Kanda took his hand away and walked out of the room. He whispered before he left.

"Get some sleep."

Allen blinked and realized he'd been blushing.

"(Wh-What is this...? This...bitter sweet feeling...)." He wondered why he only got this sudden rush when Kanda touched him or even if he was in the same area as him. It wasn't the same when Lavi got close or when Lenalee would smile at him.

It was unusual. Then again, he always had complicated feelings towards the man. There was never just one word to describe their relationship.

He laid back down in his bed, closing his eyes softly...the southern breeze gently wafting through the room.

Allen closed his eyes.

"Wh-why were you so nice to me just now...Kanda...?"

He fell asleep with that name on his lips.

-End-

Anyway, next time, we'll find out just what kind of innocence Mannen weilds and also, Allen comes a little closer to realizing what it is he feels for Kanda. XD

_Next Chapter: Something Worth Fighting For_

_Preview:_

"Love is strange

It's in your heart, it has no shape or weight.

You can't measure its size or its depth.

No one has ever actually seen it,

but it aches without a doubt...

It responds only to him."

Tbc? Please Review. It gives me an incentive to keep posting.


	7. Something Worth Fighting For

Chapter seven...woot!

**_Rating:_** T for now (Will go up to M later)

_**Coupling:**_ Kanda x Allen, Lenalee x Lavi, OC X OC

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Hoshino-san, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the original characters that may appear throughout this fan fiction.

_**Warning:**_ This story will eventually contain Yaoi and strong smut. (Boy x Boy love). I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted.

_PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!_

_**Author's Note:**_ It's short since it's in between missions. It has its purpose, though. Also, there's a contest at the bottom.

Oh, and forgive Kanda's OOC-ness in this chapter. It just came out that way.

* * *

_Moonlight and Midnight_

_Chapter Seven: Something Worth Fighting For_

_-_

-

-

-

"_Love is strange. It's in your heart, it has no shape or weight. You can't measure its size or its depth. No one has ever actually seen it, but it aches without a doubt."_

Mana spoke these words once before. Allen remembered because it was a hot August day, much like it was today.

Back then, the young boy didn't understand what that meant. Allen, now sixteen years old, still didn't understand the point of those words. This fact was slightly annoying...

But what was even more annoying was the fact that Allen had no idea why he had remembered this.

Closing his eyes tightly, Allen rolled himself out of bed.

-Page Break-

Allen made his way down the corridors, towards Mannen's room.

The cursed boy had a strong urge to turn back around and just stay in his hospital bed until they had to leave.

Allen tried to kid himself into thinking this was because he wouldn't know what to say...But the truth was that he was afraid.

Afraid of seeing the hurt and despair on the boy's face. Afraid that he would be blamed for letting it all happen.

He was afraid that Mannen would see just how much of a failure he really was...

But Allen had decided the night before that he could not let that fear take over...

Because, in all honesty, he would be okay, eventually. He had the people he cared for around him...but Mannen did not.

Last night , he lost everything...including his freedom. He was now bond to innocence.

That boy, he was the one who was suffering most.

When Allen opened the door, he saw Mannen laying still on the small hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers moving in a drumming motion on his chest.

His eyes shifted from there position on the ceiling to the door for a brief moment before returning.

Allen stood in front of the door for a long time, simply staring at the boy who was staring at the ceiling.

"Ms. Lenalee told me about the innocence." Mannen whispered after a long silence. Allen's head shot up.

"What?"

"She said...that I...had the power to change things...to avenge Kino and my father's deaths...to become an exorcist..."

Mannen turned his head, smiling weakly.

"I'd like to...be of some help."

"..." Allen clenched his fist, walking towards the bed, sitting down on the stool that was next to his bedside.

"...are you...sure?"

"It seems..." he breathed out slowly. "...that I don't have many options...besides..."

A sad smile graced the boy's thin lips.

"Mr. Lavi...told me about why you became an exorcist...I was moved...I figured that of you could overcome your sadness, I could too...eventually."

Allen blinked.

"...I'd like to redeem myself as well...for father...and for Kino...and I don't plan to try to revive them, so don't worry about me."

Allen smiled sadly. If only everyone who lost a loved one could be as strong as this boy.

"Mannen-san..."

"Hey...Allen...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you think Kino hates me?...I let him die..."

Allen shook his head. "No...he saved you because he loved you. How could he hate you?"

"Heh..." Mannen wiped some stray tears that fell from his eyes. "You're right."

Allen nodded. "You'll be going to the Black Order after this then?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah...It's time for me to start over again..."

The door could be heard slowly opening.

Lavi came into the room, with a half smile on his face.

"Hey, you two. What's going on?"

Allen smiled. "Just talking."

The junior bookman came towards the bed.

"Mannen, mind if I take a look at what the innocence synced with?"

The boy frowned slightly. "You won't take it, will you?"

"Ah, no, no. Of course not."

He loosened the collar around his shirt and pulled out a large pendant in the shape of the sun. It shone brightly as he held it in his hands. It was tied to his neck by a sturdy looking black string with small red and orange beads lightly decorating it. The middle of the pendent had a small cross in the middle.

"The sun charm was a gift from Kino that he brought for our first anniversary...strangely enough...I was born with a sun-shaped birth mark on my chest..." The boy unbuttoned the top part of his shirt to show them the mark.

"...so Kino thought I'd like it."

"It's nice..."

"Heh..."

Lavi studied the pendant carefully. "Whoa...nice. I can't wait to see what your weapon will look like." Lavi giggled happily.

"Hee...well, I'll be outside stretching, so if ya need me, you'll know where I am." The junior bookman said, practically skipping out the door.

Allen sat back down on the chair.

"Sorry about him. He has his serious moments, but he's also a goof." Allen chuckled.

Mannen smiled slightly. "Kino was like that too...he seems so serious but no matter what, he always ended up looking like a dope..."

At the mention of the deceased boy's name, Allen frowned.

"Mannen-san...I...I'm so..."

"What are you apologizing for...?" He chuckled slightly. "It wasn't your fault..."

"I can imagine what you must be feeling..."

Mannen closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, as if recalling a pleasant memory.

"Have you ever been in love, Allen?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Eh?" Allen blushed slightly at the question. "W-Why?"

"It's such a strange feeling...it's...painful but at the same time, you need it...your body craves it. Your nerves tingle in response to it...it takes over your entire being, making you question everything you have ever done."

Allen half nodded.

"I understand...I think..."

"Really? Then how would you know if you were in love?"

Allen blushed again in response.

"I guess I wouldn't know...I've never...thought of someone in that way."

"Hm. I see..." Flaxen hair blew gently around the boy's shoulders. The boy chuckled.

"Be careful, then...it may take you by surprise."

"Were you surprised when you fell in love with Kino-san?" Allen asked softly.

Mannen opened his eyes.

"Yeah...I was. I didn't expect to fall in love with a man...never mind a poor one. It hit me all of a sudden...that night I saw him walking in the moonlight...he was brilliant. His tanned skin glowed softly and I could clearly see every strand of his chestnut colored hair. I could make out every detail of his toned chest and ripped muscles. It was...overwhelming...I didn't know what to think. I..."

Mannen took a deep breath as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"...I almost forgot how to breath..."

Allen, who was deeply moved by the sheer force of Mannen's words, brushed some tears from his own eyes.

"That's...incredible...almost...soul consuming...it must be wonderful..."

The boy wiped his face. "Y-Yeah...but, it's also hard...it's easy to drive yourself crazy. You wonder what they think of you constantly, always thinking of ways to improve yourself. Kino was such a smart person. I loved him but I also admired him. I wanted to be someone who could earn his respect..."

Allen another one of those strange pangs he'd been feeling recently...it bothered him as he realized that there was someone who he admired and wanted to earn the respect of. Allen didn't chase the thought, however.

"I-I see...that's so admirable of you, Mannen-san."

"You think so? I thought it was...rather selfish...the way I wanted him to myself..."

"You think love is selfish?"

"There are different types of love, I guess...Some are selfish and some aren't."

"I suppose that makes some sense..."

"Yeah right...you'll find that love hardly ever makes sense...but, it's something worth fighting for..."

"Hmm..." Allen sat on the wooden stool, deep in thought until he heard light snoring. Mannen had fallen asleep.

-Page Break-

"How's the kid?" Lavi asked as Allen took a seat next to him in the cafeteria.

"He talked himself to sleep."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's good. Rael said that once his room stopped spinning, he'd escort him to HQ."

"Eh...is he gonna be okay?" Allen asked skeptically.

Lavi waved his hand up and down in front of Allen.

"No biggie. He's all good."

"Lavi..." Allen paused. "What do you think love is?"

Lavi blinked a couple of times and flushed slightly.

"Allen...I-I'm so flattered that you feel that way about me and I'll gladly accept those feelings!" He half yelled, trying to grab Allen.

"N-No! Lavi! I'm asking you a question! I'm not in love with you!"

Kanda and Lenalee walked in, talking about the area in Canada that would be their next destination. That is, until they saw Lavi, once again, trying to molest Allen.

Kanda twitched. "I _assume_ you're doing better, Moyashi."

"Eek! No! Help!"

"Allen confessed his love to me! I'm so happy!" Lavi squealed, trying to place kisses on the younger exorcist's face.

"No! No, I didn't!"

Lenalee managed to pry Allen out of Lavi's death grip and smacked the red head over the head with her free hand.

"Ow! Lenalee, you meanie!" Lavi pouted.

She laughed slightly and took a seat across from Allen, whereas Kanda was sitting across from Lavi.

"So, Allen. You okay?" The girl asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Tch." Was Kanda's only response and he went to eating his breakfast.

Allen rolled his eyes half heartedly at Kanda but ended up with a smile on his face.

Kanda stared at him for a moment and Allen felt as though he couldn't peel his eyes away from the other man.

Kanda breathed out of his nose.

"What?" He growled.

"N-Nothing!" Allen studdered, snapping out of his little trance. He felt his face heat up and ducked his head.

"Um...I feel light headed again..."

"Eh? You wanna lay down?" Lenalee asked half concerned, half curious.

"No...I need some fresh air..." he scrambled and ran out of the room.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

Once Allen was outside, he took a deep breath and surveyed the area. The land looked so different in the sunlight than in the dark. He ran his sweaty palms through his hair and let out a breath before he felt a large hand push at his shoulder. Briefly he wondered how he knew it was Kanda just by the heat of his contact.

"K-Kanda!" He jumped slightly.

The man frowned.

"You _are _okay, right? We leave for Canada, tomorrow."

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" He babbled. His mind was filled with strange notions and thought of how one discovers love. He wasn't sure why, but having those thoughts around Kanda made the boy nervous.

Kanda sighed. Despite everything, he'd been in a good mood that morning, so he decided he might as well share his good attitude with everyone.

"What the hell are you zoning out for?"

Allen's shoulders shot up.

"Nothing! Sorry, my mind's not in the right place."

"Is it ever?"

"Look who's talking, Bakanda!"

"Moyashi!"

The two glared at each other before silver eyes averted black ones.

"Say...Kanda?"

"Eh? What?"

"What do you think love is?"

Kanda frowned.

"Next topic."

"Come on, Kanda. I wanna know...what do you think? Lavi won't take me seriously if I ask him."

Kanda sighed. He knew that if Allen really wanted to, he'd pester him for an answer all day.

"Listen...I don't know about nonsense like that. If you ask me, then I couldn't really tell you because I think that having feelings for people just makes things more complicated. It's useless...pointless. It may not even exist. Love is nothing but a word used to express emotions that don't make any logical sense."

Kanda turned towards the boy again and saw that he wore a sad frown.

"I-I see..." He sighed. Of course, he should have expected that answer from Kanda. It was the most reasonable one that he could give.

But it upset Allen. The fact that the samurai thought of feelings as nuisance was a sad thought.

Not just love but all feelings. Happiness, sadness, fear, friendship...everything.

Kanda sighed in defeat after glimpsing at Allen's face.

"I can't deal with brats like you..." He growled.

Allen shot his head up and was about to give the man a good cussing until he felt that warm, large hand on his head again.

He began. " _IF _such a thing ever existed...I guess it would be more intense that feelings you have for your comrades in battle...stronger than friendship..."

Allen's heart did back flips for a second.

"Anyway, everyone has a different perspective on what it is. You have to think about how you feel in order to gain your own perspective on what it means to _"love_" someone. No one can tell you what it is, only their experiences and thoughts on it."

Kanda ruffled the boy's hair slightly, hoping that now he would leave him alone about this matter. More that anything, Kanda hated talking about emotions.

He pulled away and saw Allen looking up at him with an unreadable expression which made him catch his breath for a brief moment.

"Kanda...I..." Allen shook his head and smiled brightly. "Never mind. Thank you."

Kanda frowned. "Whatever, Moyashi." He added a shrug and walked away, back inside the air conditioned hospital.

Allen couldn't seem to get rid of the smile, even when Timcanpy landed on his shoulder and almost scared him.

"Hey Tim..." He beamed. The small golem sweat dropped and waved its wings around.

"Me? I'm not acting weird." He chuckled softly.

Timcanpy perched atop Allen's head.

It didn't seem like the happiness he felt boil up inside of him could grow anymore, but it did when he could hear Kanda's voice calling for him.

_Love is strange. It's in your heart, it has no shape or weight. You can't measure its size or its depth. No one has ever actually seen it, but it aches without a doubt...it responds only to him._

-End Chapter-

-

-

-

Yes, short. I know...hardly ten pages. Oh well, next chapter I'll make up for it.

Anyway, it's prize time. The first reviewer who can tell me what anime the above quoted line is from gets a free, DGM one-shot, of any rating they choose.

I want to make it hard so you have to give me _the name of the show_, _the episode number_, and _who exactly said it_. And no, I'm not giving out clues. You either know it or you don't. If you don't win this time, there will be other chances.

So, TBC? Review please. They inspire me to write faster.


End file.
